My Light In The Dark
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Alice, is in a nightmare. Living it constantly all because her parents thought that she was crazy and sent her away with a man they didn't even know. While she's there she has visions on a girl with red eyes. She doesn't know her, but she's holding onto the hope that she can free her from this place.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, here's another one of the stories that I've written over the holidays, but unlike a few of the others this one will be a complete story, it's not just a one-shot. This is an Alice and Bella story, well it will be eventually.**

**I've rated it M because of the language, rape, sex and other things aswell. **

**Summary: Alice, is in a nightmare. Living it constantly all because her parents thought that she was crazy and sent her away with a man they didn't even know. While she's there she has visions on a girl with red eyes. She doesn't know her, but she's holding onto the hope that she can free her from this place.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of its characters, I'm merely borrowing them.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_There's someone over there, she has dark hair and as is leaning against a building. The building is alive with soundless noise. A loud beat blasting through the gap every time the door opens. She looks back and forth at every person who walks in and out of the building. Her eyes scan them over, girls and guys alike. I'm guessing she's waiting for someone._

_She turns her head, the light off the street lamp across the road shows her stunningly beautiful face and blood red eyes. A wisp of her hair is dangling in front of her face, cutting down the middle of her smirk._

_It's almost as if she knows I'm watching._

_She smiles softly at a man as he saunters passed into the building. The man, he's taller than he with black curly hair but golden eyes. He smiles cheekily and tightens the grip on the blonde that he has his arm around. She follows in after them, sparing a look at the dancers on the stage then at the girl at the bar; the pretty red head that is serving the drinks. The red head looks over the Crowd and winks at the brunette._

_The brunette smirks and turns around. She looks straight at me and smiles a crooked grin that bares her sharp teeth. She moves towards the crowd, quickly becoming invisible amongst the throng of dancing, sweaty people._

_I lose her through the loud music and dancers; it's hard to follow her. Bell like laughter gets my attention and I move my eyes to the other side of the room. I catch her eyes briefly and track her as she leads someone out of the building to a neighbouring alley. The couple are there, leaning against the stone wall as she buries her face into the neck of the now screaming person. But it's not the scream of one of terrible pain, quite the opposite actually._

I scream and clutch my neck, the sound rattles through the room, seeming to shake its entire foundation. The metal door swings open, nearly silent apart from the creaks of its hinges. A large burly man walks in, fierce scowl in place. His apron is tight around his stomach, the blood stains, new and old barely show up on the stained fabric.

He wipes his dirty mouth with the back of his hand and kneels in front of me. When the fuck did I get on the floor, I swear I fell asleep in my bed. He scowls and smacks my cheek hard. My head snaps to the side and I split out blood, vision going blurry for a couple of seconds. "I thought I fucking told you to keep that mouth of yours shut." He grabs my short black hair and tugs me up to his face.

My body dangles freely, his tight grip on my hair is the only thing holding me up. "Huh? You bitch." I grimace, the stench that pours from his mouth makes bile rise in my throat. And it takes all I have to force it down. He would hit me for sure if I throw up on him. He slaps my other cheek this time and let's go of my hair, I fall to the floor and land painfully. My cheek throbs at the contact. I know another bruise is going to form.

He chuckles and drags my over to the corner of my room, the space in between the end of my bed and the wall. He glances behind him at the door and goes over to shut it nearly all the way before walking back over to me and kneeling in-between my legs that he spreads wide. His black hair is matted to his square face, grease and grime making it stick to his scalp easily. He smiles at me and strokes his hand down the side of my face, then my neck. I resist a grimace, but he makes me shiver at the contact.

He's always made me uncomfortable and always will. I also have a feeling that his horrid face will haunt me even after I'm free of this nightmare.

He tugs my shirt up until it hits the underside of my breasts. My far too skinny stomach is exposed for him to leer at. I look down; there is one long scar that stretches from one side of my stomach to the other, above the waist band of my trousers. His dirty fingers dance along the jagged scar while his other hand tugs on my trousers. The bastard is probably testing how loose they are, to see if he can fuck me then leave and have me dressed as quickly as possible.

I can feel it, feel what's about to happen. His eye bore into my own light brown ones, his hand travels lower, under my thin underwear. He grins maliciously, and starts to stroke me. I don't react; I don't even look away from his eyes. The look on his face is disgusting...I don't want this to happen, I never even wanted to be in this place. My stupid parents, never bloody listened to me, made me come here. And I hate them for it.

He unties his apron, throws it to the floor carelessly, unbuckles his trousers and frees himself. The relief he must feel is not surprising, considering his length and how tight his trousers are.

His eyes roll back as he starts to stroke himself. His hand pumps up and down on his hard member, pre-cum flowing from the tip. He does this for a few minutes, hips jutting every now again and he releases a few moans of desire. Whatever he is imagining must be pretty fucking slutty. I would bet that his boyfriend probably doesn't want to fuck him anymore. I chuckle under my breath, his eyes snap open and he looks down at me. His rough fingers that were stroking me are taken away and put by my head on the wall. I'm completely cornered.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Mary Alice." He looks at me as he gets himself off. I nearly laugh with how little time it takes. He grunts as he releases his load all over his hand and my stomach.

His breathing is heavy and I just lie here until he tells me to get up. He presses me up against a wall, and glances to the half open door. His eyes are weary.

Even though he's looking out the room, it doesn't mean he doesn't have the courage to shove three of his fingers inside of me.

His face rests on the top of mine, eyes always on the door. He says the vilest things to me until I come against my will. I don't make a sound as he wipes it off his fingers and onto his apron and leaves.

When the door is locked and bolted I sink to the floor. Tears that I wouldn't let fall, are now flowing freely. I sob dryly and clutch my chest.

It hurts so fucking much, and it's utterly humiliating. Every time he comes in here, it's either to take me to the doctor's office for my 'therapy' or to get himself off.

Neither of them are pleasant.

"13058976" The speaker in the corner of my room voices. I quickly use my blankets on my bed to wipe the stuff of my stomach. I then dry my face and stand back from the door just as it swings open.

Another man walks in, similar to the one that was in here early. He's older though, and has longer hair. He also dresses a lot smarter. "Good morning Mary Alice." He looks around my tears stained face and grins. "I trust you slept well." His smile is wild and untamed. His eyes are thin, and black. He walks into my room and looks around. He takes note of the cleanliness of the brown coloured room. My bed, my dresser and wardrobe are all tidy to the best that I can with what I have. There is nothing on the floor, not even a pair of socks. The only thing that is out and not tidied is a mirror that sits on the top of my dresser.

"I slept fine." I say curtly and look behind him to his two body guards. Their eyes under their masks betray nothing of what they are thinking, nothing about how they feel about what they're doing. For all I know they could be hating every minute of this.

"Good good, now come with us. Your breakfast is ready." He extends his pale hand. I have to take it. His fingers interlace with mine and he leads me out the room. I nearly laugh as he looks left then right every other second. Is he scared? No, he couldn't be. Nothing has scared him at all since I've been here. Hmm, wonder what's coming after him, making him so paranoid. The body guards behind us take out their weapons then we enter the food hall. I hear the near silent click of their guns as they turn the safety off.

The loud noiseless chatter can drive anyone crazy. I laugh, I'm already crazy so do I count? I'm seated on a bench at a table with no other occupants and a tray of food is out in front of me. "Eat up." He smiles and takes a seat across from me. The guards leave the table but stay in the room, keeping an eye out for a few of the 'patients' that love to cause trouble.

I take a forkful of the disgusting food and swallow without tasting it. I keep doing this all the time that he's watching me eat.

_She's running, dodging trees and moving faster than anything that I've ever seen. She leaps over a large raging river and lands high up on a branch, without it snapping from her weight. She looks out over the trees, the expanse of the forest that stretches on for as far as the eye can see._

_She looks over her shoulder; her now dark golden eyes stare straight into my soul."I'm nearly there." She smirks and steps a foot of the branch and takes a leap of faith to the ground several dozen feet below._

I blink and I'm staring back at the face of the greasy bastard that owns this place. He looks down at my empty tray then back up to me. He knows about my visions, and he knows that I can see the future subjectively. He's not freaked out about it like many of my neighbours and relatives are. No, he loves it. But I'm not sure why. It's not like I can benefit him, I can't even control when I have visions, they just happen.

"Now you're finished go down to the kitchen and help her with whatever she needs you to do. Maybe then I'll let you have a shower, on your own if you're good." I nod and leave the room. The grey walls around me are starting to make my sense of colour fade. Since the only colours I see are browns blacks and different shades of grey in this place

I have to move out of the way of the bigger girls, all glare down at me, like I'm no more to them than something they've found on the floor in their bedroom. I avoid their eyes and keep my path straight, and then a left to the kitchen.

I stand outside for a few minutes and try and understand what these visions mean, who is it that I keep on seeing? And who's the couple with them, and what's the red head got to do with anything? And why the fuck did she tell me that she's nearly here?

"Oi, get in here." A loud voice barks at me. I open the double doors and walk into the surprisingly pristine kitchen. Every surface is kept clean, not one speck of dust is ever found in here. Every time I walk in here I always wonder why they can't cook better tasting food if the kitchen is this immaculate. Shouldn't the food be up to the same standard?

The woman is tall, she has sharp eyes and keen senses. She's wearing an apron like the man that 'visited' me earlier. But hers is snow white, and not anything like the disgusting one the man was wearing.

"Come here girl." I jump and walk over to her, the other kitchen staff shuffle around me, holding pots, pans, plates and other kitchen utensils. Some young boy quickly darts out in front of me. Is he crying?

"Girl, I don't want to have to say it again."I hurry over to her; she's standing over an oven. I can just about see in the pot, but it looks like she's stirring a disgusting brown looking stew. I cover my nose, and wait by her side while she adds things for a few minutes.

I don't say anything while she does this, she is a firm believer in the 'don't speak unless spoken to' rule. It was hard when I first got here. Then again, everything was harder when I first arrived so many months ago, maybe a year now? I always complained, never wanted to do any work and I always wanted to go home. I must admit I still get like that sometimes, but I've managed to tone that down a lot since they've started hitting me if I get out of line.

Her rough voice snaps me out of my mind. "Look after this for a few minutes will you? Then you can help Jake here with the washing up." I nod and take her place. She chuckles and puts a chair by my feet. I blush and get on it so I can see inside the pot. She pats me on the shoulder then leaves to check on her other staff. I turn my head as I stir. A young boy tan boy is there, his hair is long, and he has to wear an elastic band to tie it up. He grins at me.

"Hi, I'm Jake."

I don't grin back. "Mary Alice." If I learn one thing during my stay here it's, don't make any friends. They will mostly likely end up dead, or worse.

"You're not in a very talkative mood are you?" I shrug and look around the room. The woman is yelling at the young boy, more tears appear on his face. I feel a sense of pity for him, but it quickly vanishes and reduced to a who cares attitude. He'll have to toughen up if he's for his life.

"Guess not." Jake mutters. He puts a pan on the drying rack, another tan hand snatches it up before it's even put down.

"Stop talking to her Jake." He frowns and hands her a few plates.

"Why would I do that?" The girl next to him glares, he shivers lightly and turns his head back to the murky water in the sink. The girl mumbles something, I guess I'm lucky to have not heard it, I doubt it was something nice.

I narrowly avoid something being thrown across the room. It startles me and I lose my balance. I fall of the chair, grabbing hold of whatever I can.

I smack on the floor and scream. I had dragged the pot of boiling food on top of me. The girl that's drying whatever Jake is handing her, stops talking and looks at me, then again most of the 'patients' and staff are. I hold back my tears. I will NOT let them see me cry, not like this.

"YOU STUPID GIRL." I'm pulled up off the floor and shoved backwards so my side digs into a counter. "NOW THANKS TO YOU I HAVE TO COOK THE ENTIRE FUCKING THING AGAIN!" I rest my hand on the cold counter, it touches a plastic handle and I freeze. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BIT-" The woman stops her screaming to look at me, then my hand that's on the knife. She suddenly looks very afraid of me. She knows that most of us are dangerous, and we all either have a short uncontrollable temper or none at all. And she doesn't know which one I am.

She backs up a little bit, a bead of sweat appearing on her forehead as I look at her. I smirk and take the handle of the knife in my grasp. The burning skin over my stomach fades to a dull sting and I focus on nothing but the knife in my hand. The feel of it, how sharp the metal is, how far it could go if I throw it and how good my aim is. I tighten my grip.

By now all of the other people in the room are staring at me with surprise. I force myself to look to the girl and Jake; they both look a bit shocked. Jake whispers something to the girl and I frown. I want to know what they're whispering.

"No need to be so hasty girl. I was only joking, it's no problem at all. Just put the knife down yeah." I scowl at the cook, something that I am unaccustomed to. I don't like it either, I'd rather smile at her, that would probably creep her out more. So I slowly change my scowl to a friendly smile and hold my arm out straight in front of me. With the pointy edge of the blade facing her.

She shudders and I watch her as she reaches for something in her belt that's under her apron. "Good girl, now put the knife down." I chuckle and take one step forward.

Huh...maybe I am crazy after all.

I jump forward and slice the tip along her arm. She screams and clutches the wound. She glares at me, I chuckle darkly. What on earth has come over me, I think I've lost my sanity. I was starting to wonder when this would happen.

I do it again and again. After a few minutes I haven't moved from my standing position, but the cook is cut all along her arms and a few on her cheeks. The sight of the blood makes me sigh. I walk towards her slowly, knife still at my side. Blood drips of it the tip and I chuckle.

I lean forward and drag my hand down her face. It creates a smudged trail of blood. I'm still wearing my grin, I can see it reflected in her steel grey eyes. She starts to tremor which I take delight in. Yup, there is definitely something going on with me.

I drop the knife to the floor, and the metallic clatter rings around the still silent room. I don't bother to glance at anyone and go over to Jake to start washing up. "Can you pass me that plate?" My voice echoes. I look over my shoulder and see cook leaving the room.

Oh shit. This can't be good.

The room is filled with chatter again. "What on earth did you do that for? Are you crazy?" I look at the girl with no name. She's glaring at me.

I shrug. "Maybe I am. It's hard not to be in this place, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." I hand her a clean plate, she growls as she takes it.

"Leah stop being such a bitch." Jake is smacked on the head. I chuckle. Leah, it's a nice name, suits her well.

"Mary Alice, get here now." I spin around and come face to face with the paranoid grease ball. He's glaring at me, and so is the 'doctor' that's standing behind him.

He grabs my arm when I'm close enough in a very tight grip. "Everyone get back to work. Nothing to see here." I laugh and he drags me out of the room. The girls that I have to pass look disgusted, shocked some even envious. Sick fucks. He drags me through the building quickly until I reach an empty room. There's a board on the wall full up with an assortment of different sharp things he'll most likely use on me. The doctor rolls in a clean bed that has four different straps on. I scream and dig my feet into the ground. This makes him mad. The doctor leaves in a huff, and the greaseball orders one of the guards to pick me up.

He does without question. I frown. Since when has he allowed himself to have woman guards? I feel her breasts underneath my legs with every step she takes. I look in between the gaps of her mask to see her eyes as she puts me down. They're gold. I gasp. Is she the brunette. I look around but can't see any brown hair. She sighs and plops me down on the bed and straps me in, but not tightly. I smile at her which makes her freeze, then release a quiet sigh.

"She'll be here in a few days. You're going to have to be patient." She whispers to me as she leans over me to fasten the last strap around my right arm.

"You two may wait outside the room." The girl nods and leaves with the other guard. My eyes bulge when he puts his hand on her shoulder. Are they the couple? That can't be right, what are they doing here? And where's the girl? And lets' not forget, what the FUCK do they want with me?

The door closes with a bang and the man turns to face me. He smirks. "I've missed you Mary Alice, so much." I hiss and thrash around. He thinks I'm trying to escape, but no, I'm seeing how loose the straps are.

He slaps my cheek and I cease my movement. "Stop moving or this will get even more painful my dear." I relax as much as I can and keep my eyes on him as he walks over to the board and unhinges a few knives and needles.

He starts to hum a tune as he pulls a tray from the wall. He gets even more excited and puts the things on the tray and walks back over to me. He looks around and reaches under the bed. Something clicks and he unhinges a small table to wheel out and put the tray on.

I grimace as he cleans them, making them shiny and sharp.

"Mary Alice?"

"What?" I growl through clenched teeth.

"Did you know that the body has several holes?" His hand hovers over my face. "Two ears, two nostrils and a mouth up here." His hand then traces down my body until it is over my private area. "And you can't forget the ones down here, now can you." He smiles. "But there a many ways to make more. Take these for example." He shows me a long thin needle, and tiny hammer. "This will do it just fine don't you think?" He laughs and cuts through my clothes, easily done with one of the knives on the tray.

"Where to start?" He laughs gleefully and takes one of my breasts into his hand, he plays around with my nipple before ramming the needle through it. A tear escapes and I hold back the rest. He attaches the piercing then does my other one. I gasp and scream as he punctures and attaches more and more piercings. He's not gentle about it either. He then decides to use his knife, cutting along the tops of my legs and wrist, not deeply but enough to draw blood.

My head keeps going fuzzy. And I'm having a hard time concentrating on what he's saying. I look at his hand and the chain that's in it. I follow it down and gasp. It's attached to the inside of me. I scream as he tugs. It excruciatingly painful.

I black out.

"Mary Alice." A voice purrs. I open my eyes then slam them shut. Stupid bight light. Wait bright light? I open them again, slower this time.

I'm in a brown room, a light bulb hanging freely from the ceiling. I turn my head. No-one's there, I look the other way and nearly scream. A hand presses over my mouth preventing me from doing so.

"Shut up, do you want to alert everybody that I'm here?" I raise an eyebrow. Who the fuck is this?

The person pulls of the mask covering their head.

"Who are you?"

She sighs. "My name's Rosalie. And over there is Emmett." The maskless guy waves at me. That's when I realise they're the people from my vision. I look around my room, when the fuck did I get back here?

"He told us to take you back here. We even took the time to take out all of your-uh" She coughs "Piercings." I look down. My body is naked and covered dried blood, but I can't see one scar. Strange.

I cover my mouth as my mind flashes back. My own screams ring in the air.

Why did I have to act so stupid for? "Wait a minute, why are you two here. Aren't you supposed to be with some other girl?" I cover my mouth instantly. Please, please down comment on it.

"I told you a few days ago that she is on her way here. Don't you believe me?"

"Not particularly." She growls making me laugh. "Sorry." I mutter once I've quietened down. She nods, but I can tell she wants to say something.

The Emmett guy takes her quiet as a bad sign and walks over and sits next to me on the bed. He grins. "Hi."

I grin at the childish man "Hi." Is that all he's going to say?

"I knew we would meet you eventually, but I'd never had pictured you to be so tiny." I scowl. I am not short; I'm just not very easy to see. "Ooh, very scary midget. Sis sure picked a very strange one." I frown. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. "She's gonna love you."

"Emmett enough." Rosalie orders, he complies quickly and goes to stand next to her.

"Sorry."

"Why are you two here? What do you want from me?" I interrupt their moment.

The blonde sighs. "That will have to be explained another time, but for now we have to go. You have no need to worry though, you're not going to be in here much longer." I frown.

"And how would you know that?" She chuckles and leaves the room.

"See you later midget." I growl at him before the door closes.

I flop back on my bed. Such strange people they are. Maybe the brunette can give me some answers when she gets here. I sigh, if she does. For all I know those two could be playing some sick joke on me, along with the brunette. I should sleep, as in proper sleep not just lie here unconscious.

I pull the blanket around me tight and rest my head on the pillow. My eyes flutter shut and I fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

**X**

**MY LIGHT IN THE DARK**

**X**

I lean my head over the counter and grin. Jake is lying down on the floor, his hand is underneath the oven. Stupid boy. I laugh and jump over the counter and him gracefully. When I land he jumps, his hand gets cut but he laughs when he sees it's only me next to him and not some other freak.

"You scared the crap out of me." He exclaims with a shaking hand over his heart. "It stopped for at least five seconds, I swear." I laugh and sit down next to him.

"What are you looking for?" He smiles at me and inspects his hand.

"Your sanity." He blurts out with a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha very funny. But if you're doing that you might want to look for yours aswell."

He laughs "Well you seem to be in a good mood, actually you seem to be in a fantastic mood. What happened to you?" I shrug and lie down on the floor to look under the over. I see something shiny and I grin.

"What did you drop?" I ask him, hoping he forgets the questions he just asked me.

"An old family ring. It's nothing special; my father gave it to me before I came here." His eyes scan around the oven. "The only reason I want it is to remind me that I did live somewhere other than this place." I nod.

"Well I think I can see it."

I reach my much thinner arm under the oven and grab hold of the shiny thing. I slide it onto my finger then pull my arm out. "I thought you had it?"

I wave my still clean fingers around. "I do, and it suits me don't you think?" The ring is far too large even for my thumb to sit on comfortably. I tilt my hand and the ring slides off into his awaiting palm.

"Thanks" He smiles "Leah would've been pissed at me if I lost it." I raise an eyebrow.

"You two are brother and sister?" Jake nods and puts the ring back on his finger. The silver metal really stands out against his dark skin.

It's been a couple of days now, and I wait in my room every night for as long as I can for this other person to come. She hasn't yet, and I'm starting to believe that my visions are playing a nasty trick on me. I sigh, maybe those other two just want to see me get out of here. I've considered it, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. I'm a nobody to those beautiful people. They shouldn't even be talking to me, not that I'm upset that they had. On the contrary, I'm actually glad that they introduced themselves to me, even if they were a bit vague about it.

"Yeah we are. I'm starting to think she hates that little fact though, she keeps getting angry at me. Usually over nothing, and I think she's starting to come down with something. Which I'm starting to understand that's bad in this place. I've told these two guards that she keeps having hot flushes and uncontrollable shaking but they don't care. They just turn into statues, and don't say anything." I shrug.

"Have you told the doctor?" He chuckles.

"What, so he can stick things into her aswell?" I frown, acting as if I don't know what he's on about. Even though he's thinking of the wrong person. "Don't play stupid, several people saw guards carrying you back to your room. They described you as a bloody fucking mess, with piercings in every place they could see." I scowl at him.

"You don't know anything." I stand up and walk back round the counter to continue on with my chores until it's time for us to go to the showers.

I take the towel from the man outside the room and the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel from my locker in the shower room. I have to strip down along with every other girl in here and go to my shower. The water could be hotter but I'm not complaining, the people who have a shower after us will have even colder water to wash themselves with.

I clean myself as quick and thoroughly as I can. I'd rather not have these girls look at me much longer. I can see that they're looking for the scars that should be covering my body. Which I admit, I have also done, this morning in fact, since I'm also confused that they are no longer there. Even though I should be covered in marks and bruises after what that bastard did to me. I swear the ordeal had happened, even Rosalie and Emmett said it happened. So why can't I find any marks on me? Not even the scar across my stomach is there anymore.

I grab my towel of the hook and wrap it around my body once the shower is off. I put my stuff back in the locker and leave the showers and run to my room. The door locks behind me and I sit down on my bed.

_Her beautiful golden eyes are staring out at a gigantic building, it's a cloudy day and there's no sun shining through the clouds. She starts her walk up to it and manages to reach it in under a minute. She looks at the windows, a thoughtful look on her face. She enters through the front door, and walks passed all the guards she sees. And if anybody asks who she is, she just says she's hear to meet 'Sir Mcaylan'. She stops abruptly and looks up above her, to the white cracking ceiling. Her eyes scan until they lock onto a certain area. A grin lights up her face._

I shake my head, this is just getting ridi-the door swings open. I tighten my towel around my naked body and brace myself to see Mr Mcaylan's son, but no. I freeze and stare at the beauty in front of me. She walks in and grins at me.

"Hello Alice."

**What did you think? And now Bella is there she will explain a few things, not all at once but she will. Thank so much for reading, and I would appreciate it if you left a review. Even if it's to tell me how much you hate the two guys that own her and the building. **

**Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback, glad you all like it, but I'm surprised that I now have:**

**Faves-8**

**Follows-17**

**and only 3 reviews, come on guys, you're all awesome, but I do need a bit of motivation.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the second chapter :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Alice" Those two words echo around my head several times. I don't know what to do with them. I just sit here frozen, on my bed in a towel, because I'm naked. Oh crap I'm naked. Oh God. I shuffle around until I'm under my blanket, and use it to cover myself. She chuckles. "No need to be embarrassed. You're beautiful." I blush. Okay so I wasn't expecting her to be so forward. This is going to take some getting used to.

She's here; she's actually in my room talking to me. She looks over my body and I look away as she observes me. "You're so much more beautiful than she said. I'm very impressed." I'm not entirely sure if that is supposed to be a compiment or not "Do you mind if I sit down?" I move back so I hit the headboard. She smiles at me and sits down. Her black jeans hug her legs very tightly and they crease as she sits down. I look further down her legs to her black boots that reach up to her knees. She notices me staring ans smirks. I move my eyes to her face quickly.

"Why are you here?" She chuckles.

"What no, 'what's your name?'" My face burns hotter, but there's no point in turning around, she's already seen it. I don't usually embarrass this easy, but everything about her, this person and her just being near me is making me feel so unworthy and embarrassed and yet strangely comfortable.

"Sorry." I mumble sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Bella Cullen, and those two you met a few days ago are my adoptive brother and sister. They didn't answer any of your questions did they?" I tell her no. She shakes her head, her soft brown curls bounce lightly then settle on her shoulders. "Those idiots. You send them to do _one job_, but they decide to have fun with it and leave the hard work to me." She grumbles to herself. She looks at me again then down to my hands that are gripping the blanket tightly between my fingers. "Would you like me to look away while you dress?"

"That would be nice, thank you." She nods politely then faces the door.

I drop the towel and blanket when I'm positive she won't be able to see me. I reach into my dresser and find new underwear and a plain blue T-shirt, it's creased and worn but it'll do for now. I can't find any trousers though, no surprise there. I'd guess that guy took them when I had a shower. Make things easier on himself next time he decides I'm worth his time. "I'm done."

"Good." She turns around and looks me over. "What, no trousers? Not that I mind." She adds cheekily with a small quirk of her rosy lips.

I smile shyly and face away from her. Bella takes this an oppurtunity and sits down on my dresser, right next to me. She leans forward onto her jean clad knees, her brown hair falls obscuring her face from my view. "I'm sure you want some answers." Now that's putting lightly at best. I just want to know what the heck is going on. I'm extremely confused, and nobody is kind enough to tell me what I need to know if they're going to involve me in their lives.

"That would be nice." She looks up at me. "How about you start with an easy question?" She nods "Why me?" She smiles again at me, showing her teeth.

"That is an easy question. It's because you're very important to me. And in time I will show you just how much you mean to me." I scoff. I'm important to no-one. As if reading my thoughts she pulls me into a hug. I don't know how to respond. It's been many months since I've last been hugged this tenderly. She tightens her grip, her small hands grab the fabric of my shirt, but not so tight that it's uncomfortable. Just tight enough to show she cares. Bella buries her face in the crook of my neck and breathes in deeply. When she exhales, her breath is cold and I shiver in her arms. She quickly angles her face away from my neck. "Am I too cold?" I sigh into her chest, then pause. I can't hear a heartbeat. That-what..no she can't be, how is this even p-possible. She's dead, but how is she still standing?

"N-no, you're fine." I listen again and press my ear against her chest, I need to make sure that I'm not craz-okay I just need to be positive I'm not wrong. I close my eyes and listen. There's nothing, no noise what so ever apart from my own rapid breathing, and the erratic beating of my heart. She takes a deep breath to amuse me and chuckles softly into my hair.

"You're hearing right Alice. I don't breathe."

"Never?" I gasp, my ear still pressed against her.

"Not for a while-" She says, and I have touble believeing her, even more when she finishes her sentence. "-for about fifty years now." I shudder, what the fuck is she? She's certainly not human that's for sure. Come on Alice, you can figure this out. Okay, what stands out about her? She's gorgeous, as in outstandingly gorgeous. She hasn't taken a needed lungful of air in about fifty years, I'd say that was the most important one so far. And her pale skin is like ice, but not unpleasant. What else? I think, but nothing comes to mind.

"Have you figured it out yet Alice?" She whispers.

She calls me Alice, that's another thing. It's like she knows that I prefer being called that and not Mary Alice. I think she probably reads minds. She laughs, the sound travels through her chest and into my ears. It's bell like laughter, where have I heard that before? I recognise it...Oh crap, she drinks human blood, her eyes. They were red, like the blood she took from that person. This can't be happening, no way, she's not a-

"Vampire."

"Well that took less time than she told me aswell. But yes Alice, you would not be wrong to say that." I breathe in deeply and let out a shuddering breath. "No need to worry. I won't hurt you, not ever. I promise you that." She kisses the top of my head. Then suddenly perks up and lets me go. "Go hide and stay quiet." I don't move, my hands still clinging to her jacket. "Please." She has worry in her eyes and I feel like I have to do as she asks. I nod and climb in the small gap in-between my bed and the wall. It's dark, so I won't be seen on a first glance.

I sigh after a few minutes, this is getting ridiculous.

The bolt to the door unlocks and it swings open with a loud creak. Maybe not. He walks in, disgusting apron and greasy hair in tow. He could use a good long shower, I can smell him from here. He looks around in confusion, until he spots me hiding. "Well, what are you sitting down there for?" He chuckles and moves in closer. I gag and he grins down at me, probably very pleased to see me. I glance at his trousers, yes he is indeed. He moves his arm out to grab me, but before he can, he's pulled back and slammed into the door making it bang shut. Oh shit, what is she up to?

His head spns from the force as he staggers to his feet clumsily. "W-what." He growls out when he sees her. She's leaning on my wardrobe watching him as he writhes in pain on the floor. It's like she never moved. She chuckles and looks down on him with the fiercest glare I have ever encountered.

"You fucking bastard. You touch _MY Alice" _My Alice? Who the hell does she think she is claiming me? Stupid vampire. I'm going to have to have a talk with her later. "-again and I swear, you will know what true terror is." He laughs in her face, even though he is beet red and knows he doesn't stand a chance if this were to come down to a fight. "Something funny?" She says with a growl as she struts over to him and pulls him so he's eye level with her by his hair. I shudder and press myself back against the wall. She looks over at me and her eyes soften.

"Don't worry so much Alice. He's not going to hurt you any more." She smiles. Sweetly at me. I do as she says and relax a tiny bit, as she throws him around. His blood stains my walls, and I hear his bones break. It's odd. I really don't know why I feel so damn calm. I yawn, okay maybe I'm also getting a bit sleepy. I can just close my eyes for a minute can't I?

"Alice, wake up. Come on beautiful." I groan and roll over, away from the light but I shuffle back. Arms wrap around me making me relax. "Are you always this cuddly when you wake up?" My eyes snap open and I jump away from her. She laughs at my scared face. My breathing is heavy and she smirks at me and shakes her hand through her hair. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you, but I thought I should wake you up. You won't sleep tonight if you stay asleep." I raise an eyebrow. What is she talking about? I rub my eyes and yawn.

I look around, I'm still in my room. Wait did I fall asleep, I couldn't have. I wasn't-did she kill him? I look at Bella and frown. "You killed him didn't you?"

She nods "Yes, after what that bastard has done to you he deserved so much more." She glares, but I can see that it's not meant for me. "I should've fucking castrated him." I shudder and move closer to her, she pulls me to her and I'm shocked that my first instinct is to move even closer and not to push her away.

"Mr Mcaylan will be here soon to check on you. Rosalie told him you were ill so he's left you alone for the morning." She closes her eyes. It's weird but I miss looking into them. "It's nearly midday. I can get Rosalie to bring you something to eat, proper food. Not the shit that they serve in this place." A sad smile lights up my face. I still don't quite understand why she's doing all of this. All she's said is that I'm important to her and don't know it yet. I'm assuming that means that she'll explain it later, or she's expecting me to figure it out myself. "Alice?" She looks concerned and sits me up. Her thumb traces under my eye. "Why are you crying?"

I shrug. "I have no idea." I lie easily, I don't need her to know of my insecurities. But she doesn't believe it and asks me the question again.

"Please tell me." Her eyes look so worried, I frown. But I don't even know who she is.

"It's nothing. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Bella, before he gets here." She narrows her eyes, not pleased that I've changed the subject.

Then smiles, scenes and faces flash through her eyes, and they're all happy, minus one. It looks awful as it passes, so grey, full of misery. "Okay then. My birth name is Isabella Marie Swan. My father was Charlie and my mother Renee. We lived in this small house, out in the country somewhere. I don't remember where exactly, my memory is a bit shady about my human life. So forgive me if some of it doesn't make any sense." I lean forward and kiss her cheek. A smile appears on her face.

Okay that is the most impulsive thing I've ever done, stupid, stupid Alice. She shakes her head softly and continues. As Bella conitnues her story she gets a faraway look in her eyes. "I worked with my father, well by worked I mean we went hunting. He was a very resourceful man, using whatever he could get his hands on, to somehow benefit him. He loved every minute of his life. My mother however, didn't like how things were, or her life at all really. She committed suicide a few days before my eleventh birthday." Oh God, why did I have to ask her about her past? Why couldn't I have said 'fine don't tell me anything, I'll believe whatever you say'? Because that's stupid that's why, I have to know more about her. I'm craving to know about her, but I'm in the dark as to why. But I can't deny that I don't feel anything, because right now I want her to -Never mind. I'm just hoping that she'll want to open up to me. More so than she already has.

"Does it hurt to talk about them?" I ask, completely ignoring my own inner argument.

"Sometimes." She stops, a confused look shows on her face "Is it strange that I can't even remember my mother's face...Should I even be able to miss someone that I do not remember?" She looks sad, I take her chin in my hand tilting her head slightly so she can look me in the eye.

"Of course you should, whether you can remember her fully or not shouldn't matter. She was still your mother." She smiles. I'm glad that my words have atleast comforted this creature.

"Thank you. I'll be back later tonight. We have to get you out of here, so I'll see you then." I smile. At last it's happening. I'm getting out of this hellhole. I'm only slightly frightened for her when she goes over to my window and opens it with great force. "Oh." She suddenly says and moves back to me so fast I didn't see her until her nose is touching mine. She smiles and kisses my cheek softly. I blush.

"I'll be back before you fall asleep, I promise. And don't forget you can go to Rosalie and Emmet for anything." Her kind eyes are so beautiful, even more so up close.

"I'll see you tonight then." She kisses my other cheek then speeds out of the window and somehow manages to put it back to its exact previous position.

The unlocking of the door gets my immediate attention. My face is still on fire and I touch my cheek, as if it'll help. "Morning Alice." He walks in, Emmet and Rosalie follow in after him. Emmet stays near the door. "Sleep well?" I nod. He smiles and starts to look around my room, then in my wardrobe and dresser. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary. He says to himself quietly. "You" He points to Rosalie. "Take her to the hall for breakfast. I'll be down in a minute. Do not take your eyes off her for a single moment." Rosalie nods and pulls me from my bed. She shakes her head when she realise I don't have any trousers on. I blush harder and walk over to my wardrobe. The first things I see are trousers. I chuckle softly, Bella did this. How nice...yet slightly creepy. I slip a pair on and walk with her to my usual table.

I sit down and her the bench opposite me. A tray is placed in front me from the young boy who works in the kitchen. Is smile at him, he grins shyly then runs off out the door. "Ugh, how can you eat that disgusting stuff?"

"I try really fucking hard." Rosalie holds back a chuckle "It is disgusting. You wouldn't want to eat it for me would you? I really need this plate empty." She gags.

"No thank you. Our kind doesn't exactly eat human food." Oh yeah, they only eat blood. I keep forgetting she's a vampire. "Just eat it up then you can have a shower and go back to sleep. That horrible man says I must be with you all day, to make sure you don't fall over or be sick." I nod and start to eat the food, with every mouthful it sort of gets better. That's a lie, this stuff is vile.

"Are you alright, you're going a bit green?" She sounds amused. I drop the fork and lean my head on the table.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." She sighs and leads me out the room to the toilets down the hall. I bend over the toilet as soon as I see it and bring all of it back up. I flush it and get up, she hands me tissue and I wipe my mouth then throw that in the toilet. "Better now?" I nod, but sway on my feet lightly.

What's happening? I grab onto Rosalie, she puts her hands on me and picks me up in her arms. "Damn it." She walks out of the toilets and to the kitchen. I'm set on a kitchen counter gently, the people in the room keep giving us confused looks, especially as Rosalie riffles around in the cupboards. She shoves people out of the way while I watch. I try and look at her but her hands are moving too fast for my partially open eyes to follow.

A couple of minutes later she shoves a plate in my hand. I raise an eyebrow at her then look down to the pasta salad. "Eat it. We don't want you dying of starvation." I nod and eat it.

When I take the first bite I moan. It tastes so good, alot better than anything the cook has done for me. "Thank you." She nods and waits patiently for me to finish. I put the plate in the sink, a tan hand grabs it. I look up to see Leah. She's glaring at me, but she washes the plate while doing it.

"Hey Mary Alice." I smile at Jake. He's sitting on the floor, scrubbing furiously next to the table. He smiles back and gets to his feet. He glances at Rosalie and grins at her, but she's vibrating slightly. "Do you want to leave?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No. I'm fine." I raise an eyebrow but sit on the table by Jake. "So how have you been? I heard you were Ill. You're feeling better now though right?"

"Yeah I was, but I'm fine now. All better." I jump when a hand lands on my arm. "We have to leave now, you still have to shower before you go back to your room for your rest. You're not fully recovered yet." I snicker, Rosalie sure knows how to sound like a guy. She's sends a glare to Leah, and drags me out the room. She stops short from the door and crosses her arms. "You're friends with Leah black?"She asks, her voice laced with anger.

I shrug. "It depends on your definition of what a friends is." She nods.

"Bella isn't going to be happy about this." She shakes her head and takes off.

"Why not?" I ask sounding irritated. She chuckles but slows down her pace so I can keep up. So many questions I want the answers to, but it seems that these people are set to keep most of the information from me.

"Ask her tomorrow. When you're out of here you'll be able to talk more freely." I nod and walk the rest of the way silently. She comes into the showers with me. I open my locker and pull out what I need. Rosalie turns the hot water on for me. "Thanks." I pull off my top and drop it on a bench. She is still standing here, watching me.

She takes of the mask and leans on the row of lockers

"They both were very adamant when they told me not to let you out of my sight." I groan and strip off the rest of my clothes. I can feel her eyes on me, but they're not lustful. She's merely just watching me. I smile and put my head underneath the water, atleast she's not a pervert. I sigh, a small part of me-a very small part-is wishing for it to be Bella in here instead of her sister.

I shampoo my hair and rinse that out. "How long do you have to watch me for?"

"Just until Bella comes here and we get you out. So not long." I grin and thread my hands through my hair to get it all out.

"No-one has told me why though. Bella only told me it's because I'm important to her. Nothing else, and why do you all want me to take your word on everything you say. I don't even know anything about you, well I do know that your vampires, you drink human blood and your names."

Rosalie chuckles and hands me the conditioner. "Did _she_ say that we drink human blood or are you assuming it?"

"I saw it." She nods. "I have these visions; I can sometimes tell what's going to happen. But when and if they change their mind the visions change." I blurt it out.

"I know." My head shoots around at near vampire speed, and I nearly suceed it gracefully but I said nearly, which means I get the conditioner in my eyes. Fuck this stings. "You silly human." Rosalie tilts my head back and washes it from my eyes.

"How do you know? I never said anything." She smiles and sits back down on the bench once my eye is conditioner free.

"Let's just say we have our own psychic vampire." I gape. Is she serious, I'm not alone in this. I spin around to the water and rinse it all off as quick as I can, turn the water off and take my towel from her. "Nothing to say to that?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well yes, but I wasn't sure if you would answer me." She smiles and takes my wrist.

"The only reason I'm not answering is because it's not safe to talk in this place. You never know who could be listening." I nod, my door opens and we walk in. I gasp. It's a mess, my beds over turned, my clothes and belongings are scattered everywhere. I step back only to hit a hard body. I spin to face Rosalie, only to see him. He's slicked his hair back and he looks even more dangerous than any other time. His eyes are hard and stone cold, a creepy grin etched on his face.

I look around for Rosalie but she's vanished. Bitch. "Where is he Mary Alice? I know you know what happened to him. And this is the last place he was seen, yet there is no sign that he was ever here. It is confusing, not a single trace. No body, and if he's dead there's no blood." He strokes his hand down my cheek and checks over his shoulder. "You best tell me where he is girl." His soft grip turns harsh and he pulls me to him by the back of my neck. I wince as he kisses me. I turn my head away bit he takes my jaw into his hand and kisses me again, forcing his nasty tongue into my mouth.

He pulls back, panting and lustful. "You feel like talking yet." He looks around and grins. I'm dragged over to my dresser and my legs are pushed apart. My towel falls off and he kisses my collar bone then my shoulder sloppily. His hands fondling my breasts, he groans into my neck. I close my eyes as tears escape.

Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone? I beat my hands against his back but they do very little too deter him. The sound of his zipper makes my blood run cold. He smiles and pushes himself into me, holding my legs still so I can't move an inch. I scream and continue to hit him. He starts to move, blood trickles out and I cry harder. He gets rougher and I try and push him back. His hands are grasping the dresser tightly and I have no choice but to endure it.

His hips move more erratically as he gets closer. I bite down on my hand to stop the screams. He pulls out at the last second and strokes himself until he releases, groaning my name huskily. He chuckles at me and kisses my cheek.

"You fucking bastard." He spins around in shock and anger to see Bella. And let me tell you, she looks fucking livid. If I weren't hear she'd probably tear his head clean off his shoulders.

"And who the hell are you." He says arrogantly. I thought she was going to say something like 'your worst nightmare' but no, she stays quiet and back hands him into a wall. The wall cracks and I can hear the people and patients shouting and screaming. Wondering what the heck is going on. She stalks towards him and puts her hand on his leg and presses it down, snapping it like its nothing.

"Bella, we have to leave. More guards are coming." She spins around to face Rosalie and Emmet then blurs in front of me. She dresses me and wraps me in her coat. She lifts me up against her. She looks to the door and the sound of approaching guards makes her tense. I shakily cling to her with my trembling hands and she kisses my forehead. "You'll be fine." I nod and wipe my cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

"Are we going out the window?" Rosalie asks. Bella nods.

"Yes." Emmet says like an excited child. I chuckle tearfully at him as he dives out the window head first.

"That's my man." Bella smiles and jumps out after them. We move swiftly away from the building, Bella says to keep my face pressed to her chest so I do. The wind rushes past us and what I do see out the corner of my eyes is a green and brown blur. "Just a while more Alice." She kisses my cheek and picks up her pace. I notice that the trees are starting to thin out.

She stops and Rosalie and Emmett walk up to us. They both take pity on me, and Rosalie looks furious. Bella doesn't dare let me go, not that I would let her if she tried. "Alice and I are going to go to a hotel, you two go back and inform Esme and Carlisle that I have her with me. I'm going to need him to look her over when we get back home." They say their good-byes. I smile slightly when Rosalie hugs me from behind.

"I'm here to talk if you want." I nod, showing that I heard. Bella tightens her grip once again and we take off.

"See you later midget." A concerned Emmett calls out to me as we blur away from them. I bury my head into Bella's neck as she runs. I inhale her scent, it's gorgeous. I press a kiss to her neck for no reason other than it feels right. She smiles.

As we get nearer the city she gradually slows down her pace to a humans walking speed. It maybe looks startling to people who are seeing us head through the streets but I don't care. "When we get a room I need you to be brave for me, can you do that beautiful?" She whispers into my ear. I nod hesitantly. "Thank you."

I stay right next to her as she gets us a room. She takes my hand and smiles kindly at the woman behind the desk.

We arrive at our room in a couple of minutes, the beds catch my attention first and I collapse on the closest one. Bella smiles fondly and lies down next to me. "Do you want a bath before you sleep?" I nod weakly after a few seconds of silence.

"A bath would be nice."

She runs away and I hear the water running from somewhere. She returns a second later and lies back down. Her arm stretches across my back slowly so she doesn't make me jump. "Do you want me to join you?" I can hear the grin in her voice. On one hand, I don't want her to; I don't know her so why should I let her see me naked. On the other hand I'm going to need some help, my legs still ache and as much as I don't want anyone looking down there I need her to check if he's done any damage. I don't usually bleed when his son fucks me so I don't know why I did with him.

I nod my head. "You sure, I won't if it'll make you uncomfortable."

"No it'll be fine, but I'll need you to do something for me." She tightens her hold and pulls me to her.

"What is it?"

"I-uh, kind of need you to check if he's done any damage. He made me bleed, and I don't usually bleed when it happens." She growls lowly.

"Bastard, him I _know_ I should've castrated." I smile on the outside, but on the inside wonder why she is so protective of me. She kisses the side of my head. "I'm sorry I didn't get there quicker, I could've stopped him. I'll check if you want me to." I nod mutely "Let's go then." She picks me up bridal sstyle and carries me down the hall to the bathroom.

She places me down on the toiklet seat and turns off the water. "Do you need any help getting in?"

I shrug and take off my shirt and bra, then I take off my trousers and underwear with quite a bit of trouble. But Bella stays put and is probably waiting for me to say I need her help.

I hold out my arm to her and she helps me over to sit on the edge of the bath. I splash my hand into the water, and move it around. Little waves are formed, the water is fine. When the ripples cease I gasp and touch my cheek. I'm shocked bby how different I look. It's like the happy fn Alice has been completely pulled out of my being.

I shake my head and put my legs over into the bath and sink into the water. I close my eyes and lean back, I flinch slightly when I feel Bella get in behind me and wrap her arms around my stomach.

"Just relax for the minute. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore. Or nervous about" I nod and relax into the water. She starts to rub her fingers over my stomach and works her way down my legs. She takes a cloth from the edge of the bath and starts use that to clean me.

I'll admit this is quite strange, to have a naked woman here with me like this; but yet it feels so relaxing. It's nice to have someone who will help me. Who is willing to help me.

"Alice."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to check now?" I shudder. "I don't have to yet, I can wait a few hours." I nod.

"Not yet, maybe later when I feel ready to leave the bath." Bella lies back, pulling me further into the warm water with her.

We're in the water for nearly forty minutes before she asks me the question again.

"Just get it over with." I huff. She nods and moves me around, my legs sting but I don't protest, water splashes onto the black tiled bathroom floor. I smile when I face her. "What?" She shrugs and lifts me up out of the water. She blurs into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed away from the window. My face goes red and I keep my eyes on the ceiling as she bends down. I flinch when she touches me, she notices instantly. "If you want me to stop I will, just tell me."

"No, just be careful. It still hurts." She nods and goes back to what she's doing.

She peaks her head up between my legs after a few minutes and smiles. "It's all fine, just a bit sore. Give it a couple days and you should be back to normal." I chuckle, since when I have I ever been normal?. My hair is still wet, it clings to me as I turn over and get under the covers. She snorts. "Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Hmm...Nope. I'm just so tired, I can't be bothered." She pulls the blanket off me.

She hands me a pair of shorts and a green button down shirt. "Put these on, I don't want you to catch a cold." I groan and don't move. She chuckles and blurs to my side and puts my arms through the vest as if I'm a child. She then lifts me up by the back of my legs to put the shorts on. "Are you quite finished?" She laughs and puts me down. I crawl back into bed and get comfortable. She climbs in behind me, her legs curl into mine and her head rests against my back.

Is it strange thatstill doesn't make me want to flee. I'm practically sleeping with a vampire for christs sake.

"I'll explain everything in the morning, for now just rest." I move back into her and she smiles. "Good-night."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome, all of you that reviewed/fav and followed.**

**Love you guys :D and I'm glad you like the story. Feel free to leave a review at the end of the chapter. Even if you haven't reviewed on this story before, it'll be greatly appreciated if you do.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I no longer have spell check for some reason, and I've corrected any that I found. If you find some could you tell me.**

**Oh and I've borrowed an idea from true blood, Bella says it to Alice. And also and idea from the last vampire, from Christopher Pike. Can anyone point them out?**

**Disclaimer-The ideas are borrowed, and not mine. I'm using them for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Is that bacon and eggs I can smell. I open my eyes, the light pouring in from the window makes me shove my head back into the pillow with a groan. Okay bad idea, next time go slower. I do and Bella is standing in the doorway smiling with a clean apron around her waist. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to get up today. It's half eleven." I shoot up and put my feet off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. I look at the floor, then do a double take of Bella. She dressed in black cargo shorts, exposing her very sexy legs, and a very lose white shirt that's hanging off her left shoulder. There's a necklace, it has crest on it.

Bella looks startled and comes over to me and kneels on the floor between my legs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." I shake my head and close my eyes. My body's still trembling. That was fucking stupid, I'm not even there any more. "It's just at that place I had to be awake earlier than this. They didn't treat you too kindly if you were late." She nods and puts her arms around my waist.

"Well your not there any more. On the good side you no longer have to eat their disgusting 'food'." I chuckle at the air quotes. It seems she knows how to brighten my mood, quite fast aswell. "You've got breakfast in the kitchen if you want anything." I get to my feet. Her hand never leaving my back all the way to the kitchen. I gape at what she's prepared for me. Wow, I've never seen so much food in my entire life. "Why didn't you just call room service, you didn't have to do all this. You must've have woken up so early."

She chuckles and hands me a plate. "One I wanted to cook for you, and I had no idea what you like so I sort of cooked everything that was here. And two I don't sleep, so don't you fret over that. Vampire like myself don't need it, unlike you humans do." I nod and start pick things up from different plates. I sit down on the sofa and dig in. I look out the window, the sun spilling over every building that I can see. I gasp and turn my head sharply to Bella who's on the chair opposite me. Right in the sunlight. I look everywhere which her skin is exposed and frown. There's no smoke, no flames, no sparkling, nothing.

"The sun doesn't effect us."

I raise an eyebrow. "Care to expand on that a bit?"

She nods. "We made up most of the myths ourselves. Like, the sun, and the sparkling crap or bursting into flames if we go out under it. It makes our kind more invisible to the humans; because if we say we can't go out in the sunlight, and we walk around during the day we are less expected to be a vampire." She explains to me, and now that I think about it. That is bloody geniu.s. "It is quite clever, and whoever thought of that was an utter genius." I smile and take another mouthful of toast. "Do you like it? I didn't burn anything did I?" I smile softly.

"Everything's wonderful."She smiles.

"Good, since it all just smells horrid to me I can never tell." I chuckle.

"You've done just fine." I sigh and lean back once my plate is empty. She takes it from me and goes into the kitchen to start tidying up. I frown and follow her. "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself you know." I say as I hop up onto the counter with a bit of difficulty.

"I know you can, I just don't want you to have to. And as you can see, I can do just fine." I smile at her, she goes around the kitchen and puts some of the food in the fridge for later on. I chuckle and start helping, I can't just let her do all the work, It's be rude for a guest to do that. She shakes her head sharply but doesn't object to my help.

I lean back against the fridge about ten minutes later and take a deep breathe. Bella chuckles and sits on the island with her legs crossed, looking at me with a crooked grin. "I did say you didn't have to help. And now look at yourself Alice, you're tired."

Maybe she's right, but since I was the one that atleast ate some of the food she made, I helped her put it away, it isn't this big of a deal. "Can I ask you a couple of questions." She nod and beckons me to follow her to the living room.

She helps me sit down, I thank her and cross my legs. "What would you like to know."

"Who else is in your family, I know about Rosalie and Emmett obviously, but who are Carlisle and Esme?" She smiles fondly and sits down next to me, closely, with her bare legs brushing against mine.

"There's nine altogether, including me. I have my mother and father, who are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was the one to change me." She shakes her head. "But I don't think I want to get into that just yet. And my loving mother Esme, she remind me a lot like my mother in her own way. The caring side to her and the love you feel when she's around is amazing, it makes you feel like you truly belong." I frown, wondering what that's like. I've never really experienced that, hopefully I'l get too. That thought brings a smile to my face for some reason.

"Next you have Rosalie and Emmett, how you already know. They're together, but I'm sure you guessed that already. Rosalie can be a bit of a bitch, but if she considers you part of the family, she'll treat you like it."

"She seemed to treat me fine when she had to be with me."

Bella smirks. "That is because she likes you Alice. It's hard not to." She mumbles the last bit to herself before looking back at me. "Anyway, I also have another two brothers. Edward and Jasper. They're okay, I guess, but I'm their sister so I'm obligated to say that about them." I smile. "They're both amazing, caring and at times a tad overprotective of me. I'm sure you'll like them, Jasper especially." She states confidently.

"Why is that."

"He tries to act like a gentleman, even though most of us know that it just makes him sound like a fool. It's funny to watch if I'm honest, especially when he meets a pretty girl. You'll have to keep you eye out for Edward when he's around, his moods can switch from happy and bubbly to angry and pissed of like the switch of a light. I won't leave you alone with him, not even for a second." She growls, her body vibrating lightly I place a hand on her knee, it shakes her out of whatever thought she was in. "Sorry. I do that sometimes. I know he's my brother, and I love him, but his mood swings piss me off sometimes." Okay Alice, think of something to ask her, just make Edward disappear for the moment.

"Do you have any other sisters? Or is just Rosalie."

"I have two other sisters apart from Rosalie. The second eldest is Victoria, a fiery red head. She a cocky brat but I love her. She is going to love you if you meet her, and I guarantee you'll like her aswell. She's amazingly powerful, strong willed, and would do anything to protect her family, even you Alice. They would all do anything and everything they can do to protect you." Why though, I'm nothing to them. I sigh and fold my arms, the sun is higher now. Casting massive shadows on the ground below us. "What's the matter Alice, have I upset you?" Bella asks with genuine confusion.

"No, not really." She pulls me to her and lies my head in her lap. I shudder when she strokes her hand through my hair. "It's just that I still don't understand what I am to you vampires. I'm no one." The grip on my hair tightens for a brief second.

"You're not Alice, you're everything to me."

"Why though, tell me why." She tenses.

"Do you remember when I said that Rosalie and Emmett are together?" I nod. "That's because they're soulmates. It's a bond that vampire only have once in their lifetime. It can either be between two vampire, or a human and a vampire. Those who find their other half are incredibly lucky, most vampire go their entire lives without finding their mate." What the hell does this have to do with me and Bel-Is she serious? "And when a vampire finds their mate or soulmate, it's useless to resist. The two are destined to be together, and so they shall. For as long as they live they will love no other, nor have any desire to be with anyone other than their mate." She finishes her explanation with a look in her eyes that I can't quite see from this position.

"Why did you tell me this?"

She looks down at me, that look now gone and replaced with one so full of emotion I'm nearly overwhelmed by it's intensity. "Alice...I told you because-" RING RING...RING RING. Bella groans, and is about to continue.

"Go and answer it, it's probably important." She frowns at my suggestion but removes herself from underneath me to go and pick it up.

"Hello?" Bella says into the phone, she starts to walk to the kitchen.

"We're doing fine." Are the last words I hear before it goes quiet.

I sigh and put a cushion under m head. I think I know what she was going to say. I'd have to be a bit stupid to not have picked it up. So...I'm a vampire's mate. I definitely did not see this coming at all. I laugh t o myself. Okay, I sort of did, but I never thought it could happen, I never even knew she was a vampire all the time I was having those visions in that place. For awhile there I thought my visions were just being cruel. Lucky for me they weren't, and I'm even more so to have met Bella. I do have to admit though that she's very pretty, and if this wasn't sprung on me so quickly I wouldn't hesitate to be her girlfriend, or whatever she expects me to be.

That's even if she expects me to be anything at the moment. With how she's treating me right now, I don't think she's the sort of person to rush me into things if I'm not comfortable with it.

_He growls and bares his teeth hat are starting to elongate. His back hunches and he steps back. I wince when I hear his legs snap backwards, crumbling Jacob to the floor. He whimpers in pain, blood seeps from the wounds. He opens his mouth to a loud scream,his jaw snaps and tears pour from his eyes. His ankles are twisted at an uncomfortable angle when he crumples back to the floor. His form shakes violently, his nails grow into sharp dagger like claws. He screams and digs his nails into the dirt beneath him. Long grooves form in the ground when his spine snaps sharply. He screeches and his eyes start to change, they flicker from his normal dark brown, to a silver almost white colour. Like the moon above his head._

"Sorry about that, Carlisle just wanted to check up on you, he also was wondering if I was planning on bringing you home any time soon. To Washington. Forks." I blink and shake my head. What the fuck was that? I close my eyes, to rid the image of Jacob turning into that creature from my mind.

"Alice?"

"_You stupid brat. You will never be the alpha you were expected to be." A female grey wolf is standing over a larger russet one. He's whimpering cowardly under her gaze from his place in the grass. The grey wolf snorts at the supposed alpha and bites his neck again. It glues itself ot the fur on her chin, she snarls at him. Her bloody teeth and lips showing her fury."He would be ashamed of you as his son Jacob." The russet wolf snaps, catching the grey wolf in her leg with his sharp teeth. She howls and attacks him with more bite, experience, anger and no mercy._

"Alice?" I rub my watery eyes and look into the golden hues of Bella's. "What happened?"

I sit up slowly, leaning on her shoulder for support. That vision sure took a lot out of me. That in itself is strange, I'm never usually worn down by my visions. I touch my hand to my nose, blood drips from it and immediately tear my gaze from the blood, to Bella. Her eyes have darkened.

"I''l be back in a moment." She blurs away and comes back with a box of tissues. She dabs them onto my nose gently, using all of her control. She burns the tissue once my blood has been soaked up and walk into the kitchen for a few minuted.

I sit quietly. I want her to talk to me and ask if I'm alright; but not if it's going to cause her to be in pain or not in control.

She walks back in, her eyes are light gold and she's smiling at me. I want to ask her if she's alright, but I get this feeling that she'll brush it off. I instead ask her something else to avoid any uncomfortable silences, and tense moments.

"You know that I have visions don't you?" She nods and lifts me up and place me in her lap. I'm a bit wary. She does seem to be in control, but I'm not quite sure if I should be sitting this close to her so soon after her wanting my blood.

"What did you see?"

I shudder when her hand skims the back of my neck before tangling back into my hair to rub soothingly. "I'm not really sure. There were these large wolves, the female said something down to this young one. He was supposed to be an alpha." Bella starts to shake underneath me. I turn in my lap to face her properly. She's vibrating beneath me, her fangs are starting to appear and she's growling quietly.

She shakes her head, startling me slightly. "Was there anything else?" She's still tremoring lightly. I sigh and cup her cheek. She smiles her crooked smile and leans in until her forehead is touching mine. "Stop distracting me." I chuckle, but she's right, and I think I'm going to need an explanation will she was so angry. "You're just trying to get out of telling me what else happened aren't you."

"Or I'm just trying to stop you from spontaneously combusting while I'm sitting on you." She shakes her head and kisses my cheek.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. But what did make you so angry. Was it the wolves?" She nods and tightens her grip on my waist. "So you don't like them."

"Understatement of the century." She says with a short laugh. "I loathe them, and their kind. All of them are stupid mutts who need a good ass-kicking." I smile, but on some level I don't quite agree with her. She's free to have her own opinion, but Jake's my friend, well I hope he still is. And if he;'s to turn into one of those things I could help him. I sigh that would just make Bella furious. What the hell was it anyway?

"What are their kind?"

"They're are two different species. One of them is a shifter, or shape-shifter as they are more commonly known, but unlike what most people believe they can't change into anything they want of they have a picture of the, or are seeing the thing on front of them. They are only able to change into an overgrown wolf." She laughs bitterly "They're all stupid temperamental fools. I've even heard of circumstances where they have killed their loved ones when they change. If they get angry, they are more than likely to shift, and they can't always control when they shift." She growls "Or so they say, they're probably using that as an excuse to feel less guilty about killing a person." She sure does hate them with a passion. Helping Jacob is obviously out of the question.

"What's the other kind?"

"By your kind they are known as Werewolves, but we call them Children of the moon. They're ferocious beings. They hunt always with the intent to kill, and the lust for blood. It's what drives them, makes them motivated to move. Otherwise if that drive wasn't there they would waste away. Turn to ash under the light of day" She smiles and lies back, without her doing anything I move with her. "They are formidable opponents, and are quite a challenge to fight head on."

"You've fought one?" She nods.

"I have, and it wan't easy, the bastard nearly killed me. Luckily my family showed up just in time to protect me. I don't know what happened to him, it's like he vanished into thin air. Do you know werewolves are the only creatures that are able scar a vampire?"

"How on earth was I suppose to know that?"

"Wishful thinking?" I giggle and flick her on the forehead. My finger hits her marble skin and I wince. I stick my index finger in my mouth and pout. Bella smiles. "Well that was stupid thing to do." She chuckles and takes my hand from my mouth and inspects it. "It's not broken, looks like you're going to live after all." I smile. She so childish, maybe even a bit cute when she's looking at me like that.

"Thanks." I take my had back and get up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Getting changed. I can't stay in these all day." She shakes her head.

"The wadrobe in the bedroom should have clothes the right size for you, and there should be more in the cabinet by your bed. The one with the three drawers in it." I nod.

The beds a mess, the sheets are crumpled and there's a pillow on the floor. "Just how bad did I move around?" I ask myself on the way to the wardrobe. I get out black skinny jean, a green losse jumper and black vest top. I don't bother with putting any socks on, only changing my underwear before putting the clothes on.

"You look nice." My hand finds my heart and I glare at Bella, she's standing in the door, still in her shorts wearing a smirk.

"Thanks. How long were you standing there for?" She doesn't answer and walks off laughing. "You're seriously not going to tell me."

"Hmm...nope." I sit back down on the sofa. I put a cushion behind my back and lean on it so I can see out of the window and to the city. "Do have any sort of powers? Like supers speed or strength."

"Yes we do. Every vampire is incrdeibly strong and fast, and that can only increase as you get older or have specific training. Some author decided to write a book aout vampires and she wrote that a 'newborn' will be more faster and stronger with heightened sense because of the human blood still coursing through their system." That is understandable, but I'm still kind of lost.

"So that's not true then?"

"No it isn't, because when a vampire is first turned they are confused, they could even go nearly a month and not have a clue that they have even been turned. Their only clue to their new vampirism would have to be their first for blood. Some young ones last longer than others, before they kill giving that they don't know how to make the thirst stop. They'll try everything until it occurs for them to try bood for the first time. And despite what you may think, when a hauman is changes they don't need to drink their makers blood to complete their transformation."

I cover my head with my hands and groan. This is way to much information for this time in the morning.

"Do you want me to continue, or should we give it a rest for now?"

I rub my eyes and sit up srtraighter. "Continue, I just need a moment to process that a little bit." Bella nods and sits next to me quietly while I absorb what she's told me.

"There's two way's for a vampire to change a human to one of our kind. The first one is to inject vampire venom into their blood. The closer to the heart the faster their transformation will take. Even though it will be considerably quicker than if they were bitten in the leg, it would be ten times more painful. Since it's closer to the heart, it's more of a shock to the system. But If they're bitten on the leg it's a slower process, their body has a little while to adjust to it which makes it less painful." Id rather be bitten near the heart, I wouldn't care if the pain is worse. I could handle that, but it's quicker and the pain doesn't last long. Why am I thinking abobut this, I don't want to be changed.

"How long does the change take?"

"It can take from severeal hours to eight the time depends on where you were bitten, the amount of bites and how much venom has been injected."

My head starts to throb, I pinch the bridge of my nose. Maybe this is the visions after shocks or something. Who knows. Bella moves closer silently, when I open my eyes her face is inches from mine. "W-what's the other way?" She grins and takes my hand. She touches the tips of her fingers to the tip of mine.

"We have to exchange blood." I look at our touching hands and raise an eyebrow at Bella. She smiles. "The easiest way is to cut here." She pokes her nails against the top of my fingers. "at the same on my fingers, my blood would seek to over power yours and start to enter your body, slowly starting to change you." I wince. That doesn't sound to pleasant, then again neither of them do. "But after this change you are required to drink blood, animel or human does not matter." She sighs and closes her eyes. "Carlisle would be able to explain this process in more detail. I'm only reciting what I've been told many times." I chuckle.

I'm not that jarred by the fact that this isn't learnt by her own experiences, that actually makes me a bit happy that she has yet to change someone. It makes her seem less of a monster if she hasn't. Fuck! Why did I have to think that, I know she's not a monster, with how cring she is towards me she could never be. Ever. Damn brain, just runs away from me sometimes.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Her finger brushes over the gap between my eyebrows, smoothing it out. She's concentrating intently so I do't move until she looks into my eyes. I breathe out and she chuckles and slides her hand down the side of my face. "There you go. You're not frowning any more."

I shake my head, only a little, I don't want my headache to come back with a venagence.. I looka round the room. I didn't take much time to notice until now. It's open with a kitchen area to the left of the dor that leads out of the room. And a large living room greets you when you first enter, a wall to wall window is along the living room, and at the back of the room is a corridor leading to a bedroom which we shared. Across the hall from that is the bathroom. The colours are mainly different shadin of white in the living room with a chocolate brown rug in the centre of the living room. The bathroom had light blue walls and a black tiles on the floor. Kitchen nd bedroom are both different shades of reds and oranges.

All in all it's not a bad suite to stay in. I like it. I yawn and stretch my hands up. The cabinet by the T.V catches my immediate attention. I skip over to it as best I can then bend down to open the drawer. It's full of dvds. "We stay in this room where were in town. Carlisle pays for it all year round so it'd cleaned everyday incase we show up. We also tend to get bored while we're so we entertain ourselves by movies, games and music." She joins me and sits down next to me. Her hand searches through the drawer then she pulls out a boxset of dvds. I raise an eyebrow when she doesn't show me the case. It's red, and I catch a flash of a woman in a black dress on the cover. "We should watch this."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it's my favourite." She pouts at me. Frikkin pouts, and I don't last long. I crack after a few moments much to her amusement. "Yes." She cheers happily like a child. "You're going to love it, it's the best series I have watched in a while. And that is definitely high praise coming from me to the writer. If they knew I said that, that is." I smile and let her pick me up and blur over to the sofa again. "Don't humans like popcorn for this sort of stuff?"

I shrug. "I wouldn't know."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a miniute with your popcorn. Then I'll shut of the lights and close the curtains." I chuckle. She really is invested in this series isn't she? I use the remote to turn the T.V on and put it to the right channel.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up the T.V?" It comes out as more of a question than the statement as I intended it to.

"I thought I said this morning that you don't have to do any of this." I smirk.

"And I though I did it anyway?"

" touché " She grins and puts the first disk in. "You're gonna love this. The main character Emily, is a freaking evil genius. It puts every other show to shame with her doing what she does." How very descriptive. She presses play eagerly and smiles at the T.V when it comes on.

A few of hours pass and several episodes. I can understand why she likes it so much, the characters are briliiant, the story line so far is complex, and alll of it obviously well planned far beyond the first season. Bella bounces on the sofa...much like my sister would do when she was excited. "Whatdid you thinkf of it?"

I grin. "It was okay, I guess." She stops bouncing and frowns as if I've taken away her faourite toy. I'm amazed that is the same cocky girl I met in my 'room'. With this expression plastered on her face, it looks nothing like her.

"You have to be joking?"I shrug. "You are aren't you?" I let loose a laugh when she jumps at me at pushes me off the sofa to the carpeted floor. I'm still laughing as she attacks my sides with her hands.

"S-stop. I give u-p." She chuckles and stops her hands.

"On one condition."

My breathing is ragged as I catch my breath. "What is it?" I breath out. She looks away for a moment. If she could blush I think she would be. How adorable.

"Kiss me."

**Thanks for reading the story this far. Leave a review if you like.**

**It's shorter than the previous two, but I thought that the information in this would make up the difference. And it may be a bit fast for some of you, the progress in their relationhip, but you have to keep in mind Bella has been waiting many years to be with Alice.**

**Fang-flames13 - If you want more femslash pairing would you mind sending me a PM, that is if you have any ideas on who you would like them to be. I could add them in if you like. After all, I still have yet to introduce the psychic vampire, and Victoria, maybe even Jane.**

**Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet you guys were looking forward to this chapter? *Smiles* well here it is and I hope you like it.**

**And I have a question: I'm thinking about posting the first chapter of an Alice/Keira (OC) story I've been working on for a while. Just wondering if you guys think I should.**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes widen and my breath comes faster than I expected it would. She didn't just say that, did she? She's looking at me now, no expression on her face but I can tell she's nervous that she just asked me that. I gaze into her eyes, they're looking down at me full of hope, maybe a bit nervousness. I actually want to kiss her, there's this pull that is making her irresistible to me. I nod slightly without hesitation.

She grins the biggest grin I've seen on her face since I've met her and leans forward. I gasp when my lips meet hers, just briefly but it's enough to create sparks that send tingles through me. She does it again and I smile when sucks on my top lip. Her body relaxes slightly above me, leaning down so all of her sculptured body pressed against mine. Her lips are soft, and they taste delicious. My hand traces her cheek gently then over her shoulder to the back of her neck as kiss her back with as much force as she is with me.

Bella pulls back first, keeping her head and body hovering above mere millimetres away. She smiles and my lips automatically replicate it.

"So I guess no more tickling for you then." She says cheekily with a smirk. I chuckle and press my lips to hers again. This still feels right, not at all strange. Maybe she's right. Perhaps we are destined to be together. I pull her closer so she's pressed back against me, I groan when I hear someone that I wish wasn't here right now.

"Damn!" Says the guy. We break apart and Bella leans away from me to glare at her brother. Emmet's smug grin couldn't be any wider. I smile when Rosalie smacks the back of his head as punishment for interrupting us. "Well continue, we can just..." He trails off as slowly gravitates towards one of the sofas. Bella growls at him and helps me to my feet. She stands infront of me protectively, her eyes black and her chest is rumbling. Rosalie smirks from her place next to the kitchen. Her arms are crossed and she's watching Bella as she glares at her mate.

The door opens again, Bella snaps her head towards it. An older blonde man walks through the door, he's dressed smartly and has a calm looking face. He takes one look at Bella and then feels the tension in the room. His posture changes dramatically and so does his expression for a second before turning back calm. Well thatwas weird.

I watch him as he walks over to Bella, smiling at me and touching my shoulder on his way past." Bella growls at him and he freezes and raises his hands. "It's okay." Her eyes switch from one hand to the other than to me who's standing next to Rosalie. "She's not going to hurt her Bella. She's perfectly fine." She doesn't listen and runs over to me. I'm pressed against a wall and her face is buried into my neck.

"What the fuck is happening?" I blurt out. Emmet snickers. The blonde man smiles and sits down on the back of the sofa.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." I raise an eyebrow. "I'm Carlisle. Bella's father." I nod and Bella tightens her grip on me, pushing back harder into the wall. I wince, but I have to endure it. For the moment atleast.

"So what's happening?" I ask again.

"Since you are Bella's mate, she is going to be very concerned and over protective over you for a while. That is until her state returns to normal and she recognises us as her family. It may take a few days for that to happen."

"So what you're saying is she'll be like this." I make a motion with my arms to indicate the clinging Bella. "Until she comes out of this state." Carlisle nods. "And what state is she in, because she was fine a few minutes ago then when Emmet got closer or said something she just snapped at him and started growling." Bella tightens her grip again and kisses my neck. I shudder visibly making Emmett laugh.

Carlisle turns to them. "Why don't you two give us some space, I'm sure Bella and Alice will feel better if you disappear for a few hours." They say their good-byes and leave the room. I smile gratefully at him. "Thank you." I stroke her hair, her hold on me slowly getting looser and looser as the minutes pass. I lean my head against hers, not at all embarrassed about her father standing there. He's probably seen alot worse with Rosalie and Emmett living in the same house as him.

"How much has she explained to you?"

"Quite alot. It's mostly about how you live and what you drink. She also said that some of the myths were made up by your kind to avoid suspicion when you go out in the daylight."

I smile when he falls back into the sofa and closes his eyes. "I'm going to assume that you know about werewolves and shifters?" I nod "I was thinking she would tell you that. She claims to abhor them, their existence entirely but I know that is a lie." Bella growls next to my ear and pulls back so her nose brushes against mine. He eyes are slowly fading from black to gold and she's looking less feral as the seconds tick by.

She pecks my lips and turns around to face Carlisle while still holding onto my waist. "You're wrong. I do hate them. They're disgusting vile creatures, and they all deserved to be killed" He smiles and regards us both with a raised eyebrow.

"You can say that all you like, but I know it's not true." He blurs over to us and places his hand on Bella's cheek. She tenses under his careful touch but doesn't flinch away.

"Stop worrying so much and get her something to eat, poor girl is probably starving by now." My stomach chooses this moment to growl loudly. Bella curses and pulls me into the kitchen. She picks me up and sits me on the top as she moves around making something for me. "Bella it's fine, I can just have something from this morning. There was a lot and I don't mind." She nods her head and changes her course to get some of that ready for me instead.

She smiles as she hands it over me, and watches me intently while I eat it. "What's so interesting in watching me eat?" She grins and stands in-between my legs as I finish the last mouthful. She kisses the corner of my mouth.

Her hands take the plate from my hand and she sets it in the sink. "I just find it interesting is all, vampire don't exactly eat like you do so it's interesting." Okay, if she says so. She grins but it drops when Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie enter the room sooner than I would like. I wrap my legs around Bella which startles me, but I guess she didn't mind since she kisses my cheek.

"Bella I think it would be best for us if we all went home. Esme wants to meet her as do your siblings. Victoria said that she would come out here if need be." Bella nods. She has several emotinos that show through her eyes. I wish I could read her mind, understand how she works and what she thinks about. Now that would be amazing. I kiss the side of her head absentmindedly and she smiles at Carlisle.

"Okay, but I need you to do something before you leave." I freeze and hold her tighter as she explains to him what she wants him to do. My face is blood red and I have a hard time looking anyone in the eyes. I don't want them to laugh at me and this stupid fucking situation. I doubt they will but I don't want to look at them and make it happen. Stupid reason I know but it's just a reaction that I'm used to doing.

"Is that alright Alice?" I nod and hop of the counter, she catches me with ease and carries me to the bedroom. I briefly look into her concerned eyes then at Carlisle before he asks her to leave the room. She refuses straight away declaring that she wants to be in here with me. "Alice would you be more comfortable if Bella leaves?" I shrug. I don't know, it's bad enough having one person down there, but I guess it won't be so awful, she's already seen it. Okay, not like that Alice. That is not going to happen for a while. I cover my head with my hands when I feel mu blush intensify.

"She can stay." I say quietly to them, just barely a whisper.

Over the next twenty minutes to half an hour Carlisle does a full routine check. He says what Bella had said, but mentions that I should take a medication for the soreness that I will be feeling. I take the pill and swallow it with some water from the glass that Bella hands me. It's cold and the pills are uncomfortable. I hatetaking medication, I always manage to get a headache or some sort of reaction from whaever I take.

"When you're ready we'll start to pack our things." Bella says when it's just s two in the room. I nod and put the cup on the bedside table.

"I didn't actually bring anything with me." She laughs and lies down next to me.

"Just because you didn't bring anything with you doesn't mean I didn't have anything ready for you for when you would arrive" Bella looks up at the door then to a still partially naked me. She closes it then lies back down next to me, alot closer than before. She shrugs off the jumper, places her hands behind her head and closes her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow but don't complain, she is after all spending time with me. I chuckle when she rolls on top of me. Her hair falling over her face. I can't open my legs much, but she doesn't care and just leans her head against my chest and takes a few deep breathes.

"You two better not have sex in there." I laugh and look at the door, Rosalie is poking her head through the gap. Bella growls lies down fully against me, much like what we we're like when they interupted us the first time. I arch my neck when she kisses down it. "What did I just say?" Rosalie is frowning but I can see the amusement in her eyes.

I shake my head "It's not exactly my choice at the moment Rosalie." I say breathlessly as her kisses get deeper and travel up my chin until she's hovering above my lips. She chuckles and leans back on the door.

"Don't act like you're not loving every minute of this." She smiles at me then leaves us to whatever it is we're doing. When we're alone again it takes a few seconds before Bella is calm. She smiles apologetically at me.

"Ignore Rosalie. She's just JEALOUS!" I laugh knock the vampire off so I can get off the bed. Bella watches me as I go through the drawers and wardrobe getting all the clothes and other things and putting them on the bed. She smiles and throws a few things off her and at me. "You idiot." She says with a laugh while pulling her shirt of and swapping it for a different one.

"How am I the idiot?" Bella smiles, but doesn't answer the question.

I sigh and start looking through the clothes. She has good taste, and there's lots of things here that I find myself taking a liking to. Just what did the psychic vampire see about me? And Bella never did tell me about who she is. I didn't even get her name. I'll have to ask her more aout her on the way to Forks.

An hour later I'm dressed in black washed skinny jeans, a designer blue top and leather jacket, with knee high boots. I put sunglasses on top of my head since the suns out and look at myself again in the mirror at the corner of the room.

"You look good little sis." Emmett compliments me. He's been sitting in her for five minutes while I switch my jackets and shoes, even the sunglasses. They both found it amusing that I could change outfits as often as I did. He looks around for Bella to see her on the bed with a book in her hands. "Why so bored?" Bella looks up from her book to Emmet then me. She smiles and looks me up and down. She puts the book down with a huff and blurs over to me. Her ahnds touch my cheeks and she slowly leans forward.

"Just kiss the girl already then we can go." Bella laughs and kisses me. It's much more heated than our first kiss. Our mouths are in a frenzy, my breathings fast and I clutch her head in my hands. "Okay that's enough." Emmett forces her off me like the idiot that he is. Bella hisses at him for interrupting. I shake my head and take a few moments to catch my breath. I see the suitcases and pick them up I drag them through the hallways the living room to the front door and I rest them against a wall. I walk back to the licing room and take notice of the two occupants. Rosalie and Carlise. They're in the middle of a serious conversation, but pause when I get close enough to hear what's being said.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Rosalie says to me. I sit down on the windowsill, looking out at the city I can see below. People are still bustling around, I smile at small band that are playing. A young girl about fourteen is the lead singer and her voice carries up to my ears which I find astounding. She has fun with it. Her face turns up to me and I swear she can see me perfectly. I wave slightly. She does back but alot more exaggerated to know I saw.

"Who is that?" Carlisle comes up beside me and looks down where I am. He smiles down at them. "Are they vampire?" Carlisle nods.

"They are some of the most famous vampires. Everyone in that band is a vampire, and they are all famous." No shit. I scoff. There is no way they've gone this long without being found out. Then again, it's not locally advertised so I think that would be last thing on people mind. Well apart from certain people, they might find the existence of vampire's and werewolves fascinating, and pretty awesome. Why am I so conflicted about all this. I agree it is pretty cool, especially since that I've met Bella.

I shake my head and cross my arms. I really do need to stop being so indecisive about her and her kind. And besides I should'nt feel like this, I'm her mate. I jump and fall off the windowsill when a hand grabs my shoulder. I'm lucky enough to shreak but still unlucky to land on my ass in front of the vampire around me. Bella runs in and glares at Carlisle. She helps me to my feet then the front door.

"Emmett can you take the bags for us. I need to get Alice to thecarw ithout her killing herself Carlisle grins while Emmet chuckles. Even Rosalie is smirking at me. Bella loos her arm through mine and walks out, she trusts Carlisle to sort out the room so we head straight through the door to the outside world. I look at Bella, her skin looks like any other humans. I admire her beauty more than the direction of my feet and stumble over a curb. She smiles at me and pulls me closer, nearly lifting me off the floor entirely. "You really don't have to do that Bella. I can walk by myself, I don't need to be carried."

"I would believe that, but that has yet to be proven. And afterwhatI just witnessed I don't think I'm going to let go of you for a while."

She holds the car door open for me when we reach it and closes it once I'm in. She has to walk normal pace so it's a few seconds later until she sits in the drivers seat and is starting up the engine. I frown. "Aren't we going with Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie?" She shakes her head.

"Course not, they can handle themselves just fine. And besides I think you would get a bit overwhelmed having to put up with them until we get to Forks. It's about a day's drive from here." I nod.

"Do you feel like going anywhere first or just leave staight for Washington?" She asks me.

"Washington, I don't need anything at the moment?"

"Okay." We pull out of the city after a efw minutes and are on our way to Washington as I'm sure you know already. Who am I even talling this to? It's not like you coud understand what I'm going through. Oh well, guess you'll hve to wait to find out. I leean back in the seat and close my eyes. Might as well get some sleep for a couple hours, it is getting late so maybe I'll be lucky and sleep until morning.

"Good-night Alice."

"_So nice of you to finally join us. I was thinking you were never going to turn up." And older indian man yells down to a young russet wolf. He's not shaking like he's did with the female, but he's bowing his head to the elder. "We've been anticipating your arrival. Leah here has told us about your little, indiscretion." The elder gets up and walks over to the young wolf and grabs it by the neck. He doesn't whimper and stays silent, his head lower than the mans but his eyes glowing silver._

"_What is this?" He inspects his eyes closer and look at the other council mean. All of them are outraged and shout obsceneties. This anger the wolf and her growls and bites the mans hands off. Tearing it from his body with ease and chews it until it's a mangled bloody mees in his hand._

"_You arrogant fucking child. I shold kill you where you stand." A member of the coucil exclaims furiously. Jacob doesn't back down, he shifts even more. His bobdy grows larger, more human like that wold. His fur turning from a light russet to a dark grey with a silver outline whenever the moon hits it. He shakes his head and growls fiecely at the now cowering men. He smirks and lunges for them. Tearing into the first throat he can find. Only letting the taste of the blood fuel him and his hunger, he blatantly ignores the sound of apporraching footfalls heading in his direction._

"_What have you done?"_

I gasp and shoot up. The seat belt digs into my enck and I wince. I rub the spot and shiver when a hand touches me. I look at Bella then out the window. "How much longer til we're there?" She frowns and places her cool hand on my neck as she drives, going at least twenty miles over the speedlimit. My eyes widen in panic and I clutch her hand.

She smiles apologetically and gradually slows down to normal pace. "Sorry aobut that, and we're only a few hours left. You were pretty tired so I let you sleep. I guess you needed." I only nod, not ready to speak quite yet. I realise I'm still holding her and let go abruptly. She looks startled but wuickly dismisses it and places the hand back on the wheel. "What was your dream about Alice?"

I can't tell her can I? Ugh I don't have a fucking clue, this little bit of information could make her lose it and I don't facy crashing today. I cross my arms and control my breathing and heartrate.

"Nothing important, just that dick's son." I hear a cracking then I gasp as she indents the steering wheel. I try and not laugh but it is quite comical, especially once she's realised whatshe's done to her care. She frowns.

"Bollox. That's just what I wanted to happen." She smirks at me when I let my laugh escape. "Really, you think that's funny?"

"Yeah" I say barely containg my smile. She shakes her head and focus' back on the road. "Hey Bella, can I ask you a question?" She nods.

"Who is your other sister, you only mentioned Rosalie and Victoria, you never told me about the third one."

"Her name is Anna. She's older then me by a few months. She is the psychic vampire that I told you about."

"How do her visions work?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not really sure, but she just knows what's going to happen, wther that be a few minutes or years from now, she's even been acurate with her predictions a few decades in before it happened." That is so cool. A wide grin lghts up my face and I do a little happy dance inside my head. Okay maybe outside as well because I make Bella chuckle when I do. "You're very cute Alice."

I blush and look out the window, praying ilently that she hasn't seen it. "Thanks. But I am absolutely nothing compa-"

"Then don't compare us. I'm not here to be your better. I'm here to be you're mate and tell you how it is. Whether you like it or not. Oh and also support you in whatever choices that you want to make" I smirk at her brash attitude, and at the fact that she added the elast apart of that in because Carlisle told her to do it.. "And let me tell you something Alice...You are fucking gorgeous, no matter what you think. Don't even compare yourself to me, I should be the one being compared to you." I open my mouth but no sound comes out, I just gawk at her.

That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me, it's making my heart flutter in my chest and I genuinely feel like kissing her again.

"Thank you Bella." She quirks her lips and leans over to peck my lips.

"You're very welcome. Now...when we get to Forks you will be staying in my room. And I'm sorry but you will also have to shower with me aswell, just until your better of course, and I can trust you to it without falling over." She smirks at me. I humph and pout. "Okay I'm sorry, but you will be sleeping in my room. But the shower is still up as an option in case you change your mind."

I slap her on the arm lightly, and glare at it when it starts hurting, as if that's it's own fault for being chukles and takes my hand and presses a kiss to it to say sorry. I still don't look at her. "Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." I shake my head and lean back into the seat.

"I think I've slept long enough for now, I'd actually like to talk to you, about your family."

"Okay then who would you like to talk about?" She peaks over to me from the corner of her as she talks, while she does this she slowly speeds the car up.

"How about we talk about this psychic vampire?" She nods.

"What about her?"

"What's she like? How old is she? Is she also a vegatarian, and while were on that is that a reuirement to join your family?" Bella chuckles.

"You certainly are curious aren't you?" I nod enthusastically. Of course I am, I don't see one reason in this situation why I shouldn't be. "She pretty much a brat, but I'm a llowed to think that because she's younger than me. Well not physically, psychically she's fourteen, but she was turned about a decade before me. She's also a very passionate person, and commits herself to things very easily. She also loves to paint, and loves dancing. She's great at both."

"Could she show me sometime.. Her painting."

"I'm sure she'd like to, I could ask her over the next couple of days. And back to your last question, yes she is a vegatarian vampire and no that is not a requirement for a vampire to join our family. Though it is recommended, we don't usually trust human feeders for long, they tend to have ferocious tempers and can be very territorial over people that they have chosen to feed from." Okay, I guess that's that out of the way. I was actually becoming a bit worried about that whole vegetarian thing. I'd rather be comfortable around them rathing than having to worry about one of them out for my blood. I scoff. As if that'll happen, I'm one hundred percent sure if that happens Bella would kill them in a heartbeat.

"Anything else, or is Alice out of her questions." She smirks at me.

"Nope nothing yet..." I yawn and stretch my arms up as much as I can.

"Go back to sleep." I nod tiredly and lean back and close my eyes.

A car door opens, rousing me from my sleep. I open my eyes, the sky's different hues of purple and orange well the parts that I can see with my blurry vision through the trees.

The door I'm leaing against opens but Belle catches me undoes my seatbelt. "Where here." The others should turn up in a minute."

"Mm'kay." I nod into her chest as she walks to the door. I rub my eyes and look up at the house. I gasp and sit up a bit straighter. This place is huge, and it looks amazing. Who ever designed this has some serious talent. Bella opens the door and a woman appears almost immediately with a warm smile. "Hello sweetheart, good to have you back." She then looks to me cradled in her daughters arms. "And you must be Alice?" I nod "It's nice to finally meet you." I manage a smile at that.

She looks back to Bella when my stomach growls, and frowns. "When was the last time she ate?"

Bella looks away, probably upset that we didn't pull over so we could eat, but to bw fair I slept nearly all the way here. "Just before we left to come here." Esme shakes her head.

"Come with me Alice, I'll get you something. You." She pints to Bella once I'm on my feet again. "Go and get her stuff and take it up to your room." She kisses the side of my heda and leaves the house. Esme smiles at me and holds out her arm. I raise an eyebrow but walk over to her. She puts the outstretched arm over my shoulder and leads me to the kitchen. She notices that I'm tense an rubs my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you Alice. I promise." I only nod and sit down on a stool. "What would you like to eat?" I shrug.

What do vampire eat? Blood of course, so I doubt that they have any human fo- Holy crap. She opens her a few cupboards and the frudge to show me whatthere is. My mouth waters and I gravitate towards the array of deliciousness. Esme laughs softly and sr=tarts to get it prepared for me. Nothing to big, just enough until tomorrow morning.

Isn't as obvious about watching me eat as Bella is, but I can feel her eyes on me, even though she doesn't directly look at me when I face her. I sigh when I'm finished and lie my head on the island. "You finished?" I nod mutely. "Drink?"

"Water please."

She gets a glass out the cupboard and fills it. She places it on the counter though and faces me. "I'm sorry if I make you nervous, and if Im completely honestI also feel a bit like this aswell. I'm trying to make a good first impression. As you are Bella's mate and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Even if that means if you don't want to be aorund me for a bit while you adjust your new home." My eyes bulge out of my head and I'm sure I scoffed more than once while she was speaking. I mean no dicrespect towards her, I actually quite like her, but how she speaks as if she's hurting me by being present in her home.

I shake my head. "You really don't have to do that. I'm fine, really I am. And it's you own home, I'm not going to make you stay away from me while in it."

"Thank you, not that I expected you to. I just thought I'd give you the option if you get too overwhelmed, then you know I would back off, 'd even tell the kids to aswell until you think you would be able to handle it." I hop of the stool and hug her tightly, she does the same and I smile. Her embrace is so warm despite her being a vampire. "Go sit back down dear." Rest for a while, because I can ssure you with kids like mine you might not being doing that for a few days."s I do. My feet stop aching as they hang there. I rest over onto the island and close my eyes briefly.

"Bella dear you can come in." Esme speaks up in the silence. My head shoots up at the mention of her name. I smile when she enters and stands next to me. Looking as beautiful as always.

"Everything's put away, so you dont have to worry about anthing." She wraps her arms around my stomach, I automatically lean back into her. Esme hands me the glass of water and I sip it as we sit like this in silence. I'm halfway through it when Bella takes the glass from my hand. I pout. "Why'd you do that for, I wasn't finished?"

"You can take it upstairs to our room. Finsih it in bed." I smile at the prospect of a proper bed for the first time in God knows how long and hop of the stool. I freeze in the entrance and look over my shoulder. A huge smile on my face appears. "Our room?" Bella nods.

I grab her hand excitedly and bounce on my feet. "Let's go." Her smile is wide as she leads me through the house to her room. The house is as large on the inside with hallways and rooms mapped out like a maze.

We get to the end of a hallway at the far end of the house when pauses outside a black door. My eyebrows raises. "For dramatic effect." I chuckle and walk in before her once the door has been opened. Once I've done a complete look around I turn around to smile at her; she's standing in the doorway holding my glass. She looks nervous awaiting my opion.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." She grins and collapses onto her black silk covered bed. "It's almost like a batcave with the dark colour scheme and largness. And that batman pillow case is adorable by the way." She chuckles nerviusly and reaches behind her to throw it off her bed. I laugh and pick it up from the floor and place it behind my head. She chuckles and also leans her head on it. Her hand hovers over mine for a second bfeore she takes it in her own.

"Alice?"

"Yeah." I look around at her room, her other hand suddenly lands on my chin and forces me to look at her. All playfullness gone from her eyes, replaced with such love and care that I don't know how to react.

"I'm glad that you're hear with me." I smile, and kiss her cheek. She fans hersef with a wave of her hand. She sttarts talking again her eyes being vbrant and lively as she talks about some bear that she and Emmet had tracked down a few weeks ago. I still can't quite believe what's happened over the passed few days. But when she pulls me close to her and hugs me. Her nose tickling the back of my neck as she leans against me, I can't imagine my life after this point without her.

This pull to have her near me is hard to fight, and I just don't want to fight it anymore.

"Me too."

**Hey guys, what did you think? I honestly think it could've gone better than it did, and the ending I'm not happy about...**

**Oh and I would LOVE to thank all of those who's fav/followed and especially those that left a review the last few chapters. You guys are awesome, and I'm actually glad that so many of you have liked it. So much more than I thought.**

**Leave a review if you want, after all the make me motivated and when I'm motivated I write quicker, which means faster chapter updates for you guys :D**

**Lia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the confusion in the first couple chapters about Alice's behaviour and why Rosalie and Emmett did not help her when she needed it, this is explained in this chapter, and if you're still confused about something feel free to send me a PM.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're liking it so far :D**

**Oh and if there are any mistakes tell me, I'll go over and correct them. And could whoever is reading this read the authors note at the end, I have something to ask you guys.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5**

Their eyes are all on me, every single one of them and I'd be lying if said I wasn't nervous. Even though Bella is standing next to me, her presence is hardly doing anything to keep me from running. My eyes keep flickering between the two blonde guys, one is glaring at me, the other is standing next to him with his arms crossed and a calm look on his face. Emmett and Rosalie aren't here; I'm guessing that they don't need to be here. I look around for the sister that Bella said she had. She's not here.

Carlisle is with a woman, she must be Esme, they're both leaning in the doorway to the kitchen with welcoming smiles on their faces. I glance at Bella, she's scowling at the glaring blonde. "Alice. This is Edward and Jasper." The calm one nods and walks forward a couple of steps towards me.

"Hello Alice." He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth. "It's nice to meet you I'm Jasper. Bella's charming brother." He presses a light kiss to my knuckles. Jaspers crooked smile twitches slightly before he retreats back to where he was standing. What an idiot ignoring Bella's possessiveness over me. I'm now guessing that the other guy is Edward. He's still glaring at me. I shift on my feet and cross my arms. Bella's hand settles on my back. Her touch is starting to comfort me, her hold is also a reminder that if Edward gets more violent than glaring, Bella will stop him. At what cost I don't know, I'd rather not find out.

Carlisle then gestures to a girl. Younger than Bella, shorter too, form fitting black clothes and a smile on her very pale face. Her golden eyes are staring at me, more prominent than any other set of eyes in the room. Her grin turns into a smirk and she dances over to me "This over here is-"

"I'm capable of introducing myself Father. My name's Anna." She laces her fingers through mine and circles around me, getting a look from all angles. Once she's done a full circle she stops in front of me and looks at Bella. "Nice choice, but don't you think she's a bit small for you?" Emmet chuckles upon entering with Rosalie. I glare at him half heartedly, he only laughs harder at my attempt at intimidation.

"I'm not short." Anna chuckles and drops my hand.

"Of course not, and we're not vampires." Her eyes twinkle at me. Her silver hair glitters under the light. Her smirk widens then she vanishes in the blink of an eye, the sound of her laughter ringing in the air a few seconds after her departure.

Carlisle claps his hands together. "Now all of that is over, go back to what you were doing." Rosalie immediately picks up one of her magazines and Jasper hops out of the window gracefully. I raise an eyebrow at his retreating back but don't speak to him. Emmett stays in the same place next to Rosalie, with the very same look on his face. He's grinning at Bella. She frowns and tightens her grip around me when he walks over to us. His tall frame towers me, Bella holds me tighter and a growl rumbles in her chest.

I glance at Carlisle; he's talking to his mate. They're mouth are moving so fast I can't see it properly, their lips are a blur, exactly what they look like when they run.

I relax back into Bella. I don't want her to hit him. He's her brother. "Alice?" My head perks up, what does he want? Esme squeezes Carlisle shoulder he then walks over to us. Not him too, I look up at Bella. Her whole body is vibrating, I actually fear for their lives right now.

I nearly let go of her when I'm submerged in a wave of calm. It hits all of us, Bella's anger becomes near non-existent. I look over to Jasper, he's standing at the window, blood smeared around his mouth. He's not ashamed of the mess and walks into the living room properly to play a game on the console.

"Bella, I need to talk to Alice. Would you let her go, she'll be right back." He asks her, his calm voice reflecting what everyone is feeling. She nods stiffly and let's go. Her arms go slack and her tense posture deflates.

"I'll be back soon." Bella kisses my cheek and glares at Carlisle as we ascend the stairs.

My bare feet nearly slide on the wooden flooring on the second level. I blush at my clumsiness. He leads me through the house to a large, open office. The room's full of shelves upon shelves of books. A desk sits in the centre of the room and there's a comfy looking chair next to a glass table and a couple of sofas. Two of the walls are covered in portraits of his family, a couple of them are of the mates at their weddings. He sits down in the leather black chair behind the desk, he gestures for me to take a seat with a hand motion and a smile.

I sit on the chair opposite him and cross my legs. I'm shivering slightly, something about him is making me a tad frightened. I know I shouldn't be but his smile may be disarming to some people, but to me there's something strange about it. He ignores my obvious discomfort and goes straight to questioning me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Much better than I have for a while, but if I'm honest is was strange sleeping here. It even shocked me a bit when I woke up in her-I mean our room." Carlisle laughs softy.

"Yes I can imagine that would be a bit strange, but you should get used to it soon. After all this is your home now, and you're free to stay here as long as you like! He leans back in the chair, it silently reclines back to adjust how he wants it to. "Is there anything your curious about, or that you would like to know?"

Is there? I'm a bit curious about the psychic, Anna. She seems pretty cool, I could see myself being fast friends with her. And also about those wolves in the visions of mine. I lean back myself and look at Carlisle. He's waiting patiently for an answer. I sigh.

"I would like to know why Emmet and Rosalie where there." Well that is something I would like to know, she did sort of turn into a bitch in the last second, and when I needed her. He nods.

"Anna came up with the idea that we should have someone there to protect you and keep an eye on you when you were to arrive in that places. They started to work there a few months before you were due to turn up, they needed to gain the trust of that despicable man." God job they did of protecting me. I scowl, I'm reminded of when I needed their help numerous times and they weren't there.

"Why didn't they help me when I could have used it if that what they was sent there to do?" He frowns and crosses his arms. What's going through his head for him to pull a face like that?

"I'm sorry that all of that happened to you. It wasn't supposed to go like that."

"Then how was it supposed to go? Were they supposed to show up more out of nowhere than they did and rescue me on the back of a fucking wolf?" I growl at him. "They failed and things happened to me because of it. I'm not saying that I hate them I'm saying things should have gone differently. And if you said that they were there for months then why didn't you guys do something sooner?"

"Because we couldn't risk my family being exposed." Okay that stung a little bit. Tears sting my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that sounded. We didn't want anything to happen before it was time, if we would have acted out earlier than we did it would have exposed us and we wouldn't have been able to help you." Yeah right, you've probably practised that line a thousand times to make it sound sincere.

The door opens with a shocking bang and Bella's standing there. She blurs over to me. Her soft hands graze my cheeks, and dry the tears that have fallen. I look away from her to her father."Come on Alice."

"Wait-" Carlisle gets up from his desk, both hands leaning on the desk

"I think you've said enough." He nods his head and sits back down. Bella tugs me from the room and out the house, glaring at Rosalie and Emmett as we pass them. She leads me through the trees until what I'm guessing is her sort of 'alone time' space.

She collapses back in the dirt. "He shouldn't have said that. Here I thought he would explain it to you nicely." Okay this is getting confusing. I press my hand against my forehead hoping it will stop the pending headache.

My tears have stopped now, the last of them having fallen while we were walking. My heart even started to hurt when he said that.

"Then how was it supposed to sound?" I ask.

She groans and covers her face with her arms. There's a tattoo on her wrist that catches my attention. A crest. "My brother and Rosalie were occupied most of their time there. That man done everything he possibly could to keep them away from you until he could trust them to guard you. Carlisle was right about something though, if we had acted sooner we would have failed. We nearly did anyway, but that's because of another person in that place." Another person? "That wolf-girl Leah. Rosalie said you were friends with her." Bella says with bite, and is that jealousy I hear

"I wouldn't say we were friends, we barely even talked. But when we did, or when she said something to Jake she always seemed angry." Bella huffs and sits up, she puts her elbows on her knees and looks up to me. Wisps of her silky brown hair fall over her ears. "What is it?" I ask.

"Leah is a shape shifter." Oh. Should have guessed that. Who isn't a supernatural being around here. "And Emmet kind of pissed her off when we were supposed get you out of there. That's why we were late."

"Great timing to piss someone off." Bella chuckles and pulls me down so I'm sitting in her lap.

"I'm sorry it took us so long."

"It's alright, I'm here now." I didn't even know you were coming until a few months ago." She nods her head. Hold on, they have a friggin psychic vampire, she should have seen this. "Bella?" She hums. "Why didn't Anna see that it would happen?"

She scowls. "The stupid wolves mess with her visions. They make it faint and she can barely see anything. Sometimes she doesn't even here the voices, just mumblings." I lean back into her, all the discomfort I was feeling over meeting her family has vanished. The same as all my worries and concerns have since I met her. She kisses the top of my head softly and ruffles my hair. "I really wish I had my brothers gift." That's nice and all, but I'd rather not have my emotions controlled all the time, or my thoughts being read constantly. "You make this face, I've gathered that it means that you're thinking about something hard." I smile, my hand bending back to play with a strand of her hair.

She talks to me while I look out over the ledge of the cliff. There's a river flowing calmly in the gap between this ledge and the one nearly half a mile away. Tall lush trees going on for as far as my eyes can see.

"Are you mad at me?" Am I? Not at all, I don't think it's even possible for me to mad at her or her family. Well apart from Carlisle at the moment, but that will probably wear of soon.

"Not at you," I settle with telling her "I am a bit upset though that Carlisle doesn't think I'm family though." Bella growls and her hands snake over my stomach and lock in front of me.

"You are family Alice. You're my soul mate, and he's an idiot for saying that to you." Bella's head perks up. Her eyes lock onto the other side of the river, never wavering her gaze from an exact point she's focusing on. I frown, nothings there. "Just wait a few seconds." I gasp slips out when a giant wolf appears. The same one from my visions. She's massive, her coat is a light grey and she has a few blood stains along her back and around her neck and jaw. Bella growls and jumps to her feet as the wolf walks closer to the edge. The wolf stares at Bella as she holds me.

I swear she snorts at me before scampering off back into the woods. Her tail swishing behind her.

"Who was that?"

"Some shifter. Seems new, I don't recognise her scent." She kisses the top of my head.

"Should we go home yet?" I offer. She shakes her head.

"I don't want to yet, I like spending my time with you. Besides the minute we get home, I think Emmett will want you to play against him on C.O.D." I chuckle, there is no way I'm laying that game. All it is violence and I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Plus I suck at that game.

"Okay."

We spend several more hours there, talking about everything. I learn do much about her, she loves dancing, music, she can sing very well. I also know that her favourite colours are gold, black and red. She's also fond of fire. But not just the fire, the way it dances, the colour of it, the heat that radiates from it. She especially loves it when it's created with drift wood, the beautiful blues that come from it remind her of the ocean. Which is something else she loves.

I even told her a bit about myself. That I love painting, but I have no desire to do it professionally. I couldn't help myself, so I told her about my family. They were fine when I was younger and growing thought it was a phase. Well that is until my visions kept coming true. They blamed me for peoples deaths, saying if I knew about them why didn't I stop them. I should've done something. Bella consoled me and hugged me when I needed it. Like any other person would do.

It's also nice to just be me around someone. Not having to worry about pleasing people all the time is a relief. When I lived with my parents and sister every time I had a guest I'd have to act normal, not have any visions, and do what they say to do and when they wanted me to do it. No questioning them or anything. If I were to do that I'd get sent to my room until the guest left.

I sigh and hold onto her shoulders as Bella runs. The wind whipping through my hair sends a chill through me. "Our room so we don't get caught up in the family?" I smile. I would bet she doesn't want to share me, keep me upstairs to have all to herself. That actually doesn't sound to bad at the moment, it'll help keep my mind of other things. The wolves for example. They just confuse me, and for some reason make me pissed off. Especially that grey one. Whoever the hell it is.

She jumps in the air, my legs tense around her waist as she lands in her struts over to her bed and collapses onto it. My legs still wrapped around her waist and my hands press against her shoulders when we hit the mattress. Bella chuckles. "You alright up there?"

"Just fine."

"Good." Bella flips us over, my legs somehow wrap around her and Bella's head rests in my neck. "Thank you for telling me about your family. I know it must have been hard for you."

"I-it's okay." Her cold breath sends a chill through me. She chuckles at my reaction and kisses my neck softly. My hands move to the back of her neck as her tongue scrapes down my neck to my collar bone. I groan and arch up to her. Woah, what the hell is happening? Bella moans into my neck, her hands wandering over my stomach and legs. My hands tangle into her hair, forcing her a bit lower. She complies easily.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX UP THERE!" Bella laughs and glares at the door.

Stupid vampire hearing. I look into Bella's eyes, clouded with lust. She smirks down at me. Her hair falls over her face and onto me. She kisses my neck again. Bella groans and pulls away, getting up so she's sitting next to me.

My breath comes in pants. Why'd she stop for? I look around in a daze.

Someone barges in. This better not be Rosalie. "Nice of you to interrupt us. Again." She doesn't look the least bit guilty. I sit up and pull my shirt down to cover my stomach. Her eyes shine in amusement.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"What about?" Bella asks irritably.

"Something about a new would pack in the area." Bella groans and gets up. She holds out her hand out to me. She smiles at me and straightens out her ruffled up hair. I feel proud that I've gotten her this riled up. I chuckle and leave the room, vampires in tow. All the family has gathered the in the living room, sofas and chairs all occupied.

"Take a seat girls." I sit down on Bella's lap. Her head leans on my shoulder and I take her hand in mine. Something stirs in me when her other hand strokes my stomach. The 'charming'' vampire sends me a smirk. He chuckles at me. It's not my fault that his sister is so damn irresistible. The other, more brood brother shifts nervously in his seat next to Anna, who is playing with the tips of her hair with a pair of scissors and watching with delight when it grows back.

I smile, she looks adorable. "Why are we here Carlisle?"

"We have to set up a treaty with the wolf pack that has taken up residence in La push." Bella and Rosalie scoff. "It won't be that bad girls." They scoff in unison again bringing out a smile from us. "We will go there tonight, the edge of La push to speak with them. The Alpha will be meeting us with, with her other half, brother and sister." Carlisle explains. They don't seem to happy about the arrangement, I can't say that I blame them either. I would be pretty on edge if I had to see my natural born enemy. And with the things they've had to live through I can understand their reluctance; but I don't think it's going to be that bad. We're just going to talk to them. Right?

"Are we all going?" Edward asks through gritted teeth. His frantic eyes glance at me and he balls his fist up. Tearing through the dark brown fabric of the sofa.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this guy, black hair, delicious body. He was beautiful and I couldn't let him go to waste. And his girlfriend," She moans "a tad short less delicious but so much more fun." Bella face palms.

Talk about an entrance. This must be the sister I have yet to meet. She puts a hand on her hip. And pouts at all of us, even me. "Why all the sad faces?" She walks around us to stand by Carlisle. She strokes her hand through his hair playfully before sitting next to Jasper. "You must be Alice." She appears in front of me, forcing me to jump backwards into Bella.

"Step back Victoria." She pouts and does as she's asked.

I breath a bit easier and cross my legs. "Nice to meet you." She says excitedly. "I'm your new sister. We're going to get along great, I can tell." Her golden eyes sparkle.

"Victoria please sit down so can I finish speaking." She laughs.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She sits back down next to Jasper and takes his hand. I search her clothes for blood, but there is none. "You will _all_ behave yourselves when we get there."

"Get where?"

"La push." Victoria groans and flops onto the floor.

"Whhhy." She complains. "We were free of them; we could do what we pleased. No restrictions or rules and more of them had to show up. You have got to be fucking with me." Carlisle shakes his head. "We have got some serious bad luck." Emmet and Jasper chuckle, even Rosalie and Esme crack a smile.

"That may be, but we still have to go?"

"Why all of us though, we don't need to go. You do." Edward growls. "You're the one that said would go. We don't have to, and I'm sure you could handle it." His blonde hair is sticking up on the top of his head to a point. He has dark circles under his eyes and he's biting into his lip. Cracks forming before a drop of blood breaks through. Jasper looks at him, touches his shoulder and squeezes.

Edward smacks it away with a loud slap and stalks over to Carlisle. Their noses touch and Edward growls. "I'm not going. You can't make me." He scowls and stomps out of the room. I nearly laugh when he slams his bedroom door. He's Such a child.

"Well he won't be going." Carlisle states.

Rosalie scoffs. "Why because he throws a tantrum?"

"You know how bad they can get. It'd be a lot worse if he were to come with us." Jasper says, defending Edward. "I'll go check on him then we can go." He blurs past us, not waiting for Carlisle or any of us to answer him.

Bella laugh echoes through the silent room. "Well that went better than I expected." She sits up and looks around the room. "What? You thought it was going to go differently?" She asks her family.

Victoria smirks. "Have you done it yet?" I blush. What has that got anything to do with this. "Aww, you're so cute when your shy." Bella kisses my cheek. Her eyes drift to Rosalie who is smirking. Victoria does the same. "Have they?" Victoria laughs. "Oh my God." She blurs over and presses her nose against mine. "You even smell like her." I can feel my heartbeat raging against my ribcage. "Did you notice that Rose?"

"I did."

"Good, then it's not just me that can sense the tension between them." Bella growls at Victoria. "Sorry hun, but how can you not feel it?" Emmett laughs then decides he's going to leave to god knows what.

"I'm gonna bring the cars around." He says as he exits the room.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "I'll help, there is no way he is touching my baby." She blurs out after him. Engines start up from somewhere and I see a red BMW appear by the front of the house after a couple of seconds. Very nice. The top folds back and Rosalie hops out of the driver's side.

"Sooo Alice." I smile. I know she's Bella's sister, but she's a bit to forward and blunt for me at the moment. "How far _have_ you gone?" Bella pushes me off her lap to come face to face with the fiery red head. Victoria's gold eyes gleam at the prospect of a fight and she straightens up and takes a couple steps backwards. Where's Carlisle and Esme when you need them.

I tug on Bella's arm. She ignores me but she doesn't move which I'm taking as a good sign. I run around so I'm at her front and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You two are really cute together."

I smile and peer over my shoulder. "Thanks." Bella kisses the top of my head and hugs me back. Her bare arms hang loose on me, which I find strange.

Jasper shows up out of no-friggin-where and sends my heart into over drive. Hi hands rest on Bella's shoulders and I'm hit with that calm wave again. He has impeccable timing. Bella soon calms down and we all leave the house. Minus Edward, he's still sulking in his room where Jasper left him. We sit in the back of Rosalie's car, me sitting in Bella's lap, even though there's room in the back. And Anna is sitting up the front with Rosalie. I have got to tell you that she drives like a maniac. Because what would have taken me nearly twenty minutes took her under five. To put it lightly I nearly throw up when she pulls over.

We pull up and Emmett's Jeep soon follows, then Carlisle Mercedes soon after. Esme and Carlisle hop out of the Mercedes, and Emmett, Jasper and Victoria get out of the Jeep. Bella holds my hand and leads me out of the car. We walk a few metres away from the cars ad they covers her nose and I look around the forest and down the road but I can't see anything. The rest of the family take their positions around us, with Carlisle and Esme up front. Emmett chuckles. "They're here." He starts jumping around like a little kid and Rosalie watches him do some sort of dance. Weird guy that one.

Growls start to erupt out of them and I spin around to face the wolves. I gasp. What the hell is Leah doing here? She's standing next to a young man and two older woman. Both have natural tans. The two woman at the front are holding hands and are walking in front of Leah and the shirtless boy. The tallest woman has a tattoo covering the top half of her left arm, long black hair and bright blue eyes. The woman next to her, shorter in height with nearly the exact same tattoo, her one is just more bolder, the lines more firmer and the detail is amazing. Her hair is also long, but spikier around her head than her imprint. The back it is tied into two braids. Their clothes are revealing, suiting their wolf nature very well.

The young boy can't be any older than sixteen, or doesn't look like he is. He has a charming smile and a cute young face, short black hair on his head. And his twinkling brown eyes that are a couple shades darker than his tan skin. He's eager to be here, can't see why, probably never encountered anything scary in is life.

"Hello. You must be the Cullens." Carlisle and Esme step forward.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. These are our children; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Victoria, Anna, Bella and Alice. We have another, Edward but he is unable t be here at this time. "He states, pointing out each of us in turn. The shifters eye all of us.

"Nice to meet you, this is my younger sister Leah, and my brother Seth. My imprint is called Nisha, and I'm Mitali. I've found out that you had a treaty with the pack that previously lived in La push. I would like to renew that, you just have to state your terms, and if they are reasonable I don't see why they won't be accepted." Carlisle nods.

"Would you give us a minute?"

"Of course, just say when you would like to continue our talk."

"Thank you." He turns to face us. "Do any of you have any terms you would like to express?"

Jasper steps forward. "This has nothing to do with it, but do we have to start school again?" Carlisle nods.

"Yes you will. All of you. The holidays are nearly up so you will be starting again in a week. Now has anyone got anything relevant to say?"

I look at each one of them. I would have thought that they'd al be spewing out depends faster than they can think, but no. Not one of them is coming up with anything.

"They have to stay away from us." Bella grumbles.

I look at Victoria. She hasn't taken her eyes off of Leah. She's smiling widely. I glance at Rosalie and use my eyes to make her look over at Victoria. Rosalie's eyes widen. What's going on? I look at Leah; she's surrounded by those two girls and the kid. They seem to be consoling her.

Something glints on Leah's hand, I gasp. It's Jacobs ring. Why is she wearing it? Bella's touch on my shoulder gains my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but are those two?"

Bella arches an eyebrow at her sister, who still hasn't stopped looking at the Leah. Bella growls at the wolves. "You've got to be kidding me."

**Thanks so much for reading, and what do you think so far? Has this chapter cleared up some of the things you may have been confused about, or made it worse? What do you think of Victoria? How she acts towards Alice?**

**Reviews are welcome, and if you could help me make it to 25 before the next chapter that'd be really awesome.**

**I'm thinking of introducing a few OC's later on in the story-other than Anna and some of the wolf pack-what do you think about that? If you want you could give me some suggestions. I'd be happy to use some of them. They could be either human/Vampire/Werewolf/ Shape shifter. You could PM your ideas to me if you want instead of reviewing them to me if you want. It would help if you could add some sort of back story to them as well.**

**Thanks again, next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks.**

**Lia.**

**P.S T****here is this awesome youtube video ' Twilight "Bela &Alice" Save you (Bellice)'. It's an amazing video. I recommend you watch it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy with my others and college. I hope this makes up for my lateness.**

**Also I don't mean to complain, or be bitchy but there are 68 of you that are following this story, and I'm not saying that you have to, but it would be nice if some of you were to review. At least then I'll know you like the story, rather than you staying quiet and I don't have a clue what you think of it. It would also be mega if a few of you would suggest OC's that you would like me to use in this story. I'm in need of a few for later on, and it would help me a lot if you guys wanted to suggest a few.**

**Info if you want to send me one, either through a PM, or review:**

**X**

**Name-**

**Sex-**

**Age- If vampire their age when turned as well as how many years they've been alive.**

**Appearance-**

**Species- Human, Shapeshifter/Lycan/Werewolf, Vampire**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Personality-**

**Mate-It can't be anyone in the Cullen family, all of them have a mate**

**X**

**Sorry about that, just needed to get it out there. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and I hope you like this chapter, that's if you guys are still sticking around to read this story. **

**Oh and there's a bit of blood and gore in a small part of this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

"You've got to be kidding me." I raise an eyebrow, hoping someone would answer my unasked question. But no, Bella just growls even louder at the wolves. I want to be able to comfort her like she does me when she holds me at night. Or when she whispers things in my ear letting me know that she's here with me. But I can't, not yet she's to feral at the moment.

I look at each Cullen in turn; all of them seem to be surprised, other than Carlisle and Esme. They seem to be rather happy, especially when they look at Victoria. "We're happy with whatever you decide to do." Esme says softly. A light tone to her voice, no judgement. I raise my other eyebrow, looking at them in complete disbelief.

I tap Jasper on his firm shoulder. He turns to face me and sees my obvious confusion. "Victoria's found her soul mate." He states in a quiet gentle voice. He doesn't seemed pleased about it, but I can tell if the situation was reversed and his mate was a wolf he'd do whatever he could to make sure his family approved of her. And that is not going to happen with Victoria if they all act like jackasses.

"Thanks. But I don't think anything will happen just yet. I don't even know her." Victoria says with her arms slowly letting go of Esme after their hug is finished. Bella chuckles and takes a few steps backwards from all of us. She bumps into Anna who grumbles at her in annoyance, breaking whatever trance she was in.

"You guys are acting crazy, as if this shit is normal." Bella groans in frustration. Her hatred for the wolves starts to surface. "Am I the only fucking sane person here? Victoria's mate is a wolf. A WOLF. Our natural enemy; and you are all acting like it's the usual around here." She takes another step backwards, casting betrayed looks at her family when they try and step to her. She raises an arm to Rosalie since she's closest, stopping Rosalie in her tracks.

She then turns a look full of hatred towards Victoria's mate. I gasp. Leah. It's Leah, she's the one she's mated with. Oh my god.

I chuckle inwardly of course. This is a bit ridiculous. But I am happy for her in a way, even if they _are_ two supernatural beings that I have very recently find out that actually exist in this world. I'm not saying that I regret finding it out though, if I did that would be like wishing that I never met Bella. And I'd never wish for that to happen.

I blink, the winds picking up and I shiver.

Wait, what's happening?

Now the Cullen's are holding onto a kicking and hissing Bella. Her eyes are pitch black and her fangs are protruding out of her mouth. Black veins are growing from around her eyes to form inky black branches that stand out on her pale face.

I nearly jump in, but I don't have time to because Victoria jumps in front of her. Looking about as frightening as Bella does. But there's this liquid dripping from her mouth, and her hisses are more territorial than deadly. I don't doubt that if Bella would try and hurt Leah, Victoria wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Victoria grabs a hold of Bella's neck tightly, the skin around it starts to crack and shatter. I run in then, Victoria moves away, knowing that it'll piss Bella off if she touches me right now. Ignoring the worried looks from the wolves and the extremely pissed of vampire duo, I bravely step in front of my Bella and place both of my hands against her cheeks. Her eyes flash briefly then she hisses louder, baring her sharp teeth which are now dripping saliva. Well that's what it looks like to me, but it's thicker and looks clearer.

I plead at Rosalie for her to do something. She nods. Almost immediately she asks Emmett to hold Bella in her absence. I'm moved out of the way when she blurs over to Victoria, pushing her, sending the redhead flying over the treaty line and to the wolf pack. I raise an eyebrow. Victoria digs her nails into the dirt, creating long grooves as she skids to a halt next to her mate. Mitali and Nisha watch with amused looks, and Leah and Seth both start fidgeting where they stand. Not sure of what to do with themselves, whether they should get involved or stay where they are.

I look at Rosalie, and question her. "And how exactly did that help?"

"Look at Bella." Rosalie says calmly. I glance at my mate.

Bella's eyes are still that inky black colour, but the veins are starting to recede and her hissing is getting quieter. I smile at her. She grins, the liquid drips from her mouth and her fangs show. I kiss her cheek. She doesn't even acknowledge me for a few moments.

I put her arms on my shoulders as her family start to let go. They still stand close just in case their assistance is needed. I stare into Bella's eyes until they're back to normal. It's fascinating to watch, seeing them change colours slowly right in front of my eyes.

She blinks a couple of times and smiles sheepishly at Victoria over my shoulder. The tan, long haired wolf shifter taps Victoria on the shoulder and ushers her back over the treaty line. She watches Bella, seeing if she'll attack Leah or herself. When she doesn't move Victoria smiles which alleviates the tension in the air.

"Well that was interesting." Mitali speaks up. You can say that again. Her mate takes her hand and she smiles at Carlisle and Esme. "We can continue another time if it pleases you? Let the events from tonight cool down before we reinstate the treaty." I can see the thoughts running through Carlisle. I think her wants to do that, but since we're here it'd be better to just do it now.

"No, we might as well finish what we came here for." The Alpha nods.

"Very well."

So for nearly half an hour I have to listen as they make rules and basically talk and make sure everyone knows what they are allowed to do, and what they're not. I yawn and lean against the car more. It's getting darker now, and I'm getting tired. I look from the sky, Carlisle is shaking her hand and Victoria is having a word with Leah. They are a cute couple, I could care less what immortal being they are. As long as their happy I don't see a reason why they shouldn't be together.

"You getting tired Alice?" I nod. She hauls me up into a her strong lean arms. I relax immediately.

"Esme." She calls out. "We're heading home, she's getting tired."

"Okay dear, we'll be back soon anyway." She gives us a smile then Bella starts running. I close my eyes the second I feel the wind on my face. Were home in a few minutes and she leaps up the stairs until we're in our room. She lies me down on the bed and cuddles up to me from behind.

I smile sleepily and close my eyes. The back of my neck tingles when she kisses it softly. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." I nod and she starts to hum softly, the smooth calm sound lulling me to sleep.

"Alice dear?" My shoulders are being shaken. I open my eyes, shocked to find Esme there and not Bella. I feel a moment of panic, but then this aura surrounds me and her kind smile makes me feel at home. I almost feel bad for wishing it to be someone else "Sorry to wake you, but it's nearly lunch time and I was starting to think you must be getting hungry." My stomach growls and I cover it with my arms, an embarrassed flush appears on my cheeks. Esme smiles, not at all bothered by that as much as I am.

"What would you like? I can start getting it ready while you shower and dress." I shrug.

"I don't mind, whatever you feel like cooking."

"Okay then. See you soon." She blurs to the door way.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's gone out hunting, she should be back in a few minutes. No need to worry." I search through Bella's drawers once the door is closed and get a pair of her black jeans and a dark red shirt. I also get underwear and a belt for the jeans.

She has an en suite so I don't have to worry about anyone walking in. I strip of and close the toilet lid to put the clothes on. I switch the water on and give it a few seconds to heat up before I get in and stand under it. It soaks through my hair and covers my skin.

"Alice you in there?"

I smile and look at the door. "Yeah."

"Can I come in?" Can she what now? I chuckle, the sound echoing in the shower.

"Not right now no. Sorry hun." She groans and I hear a thunk. "I'll be out soon, don't worry." I hear her sigh.

"I'll wait in our room, see you soon."

"Okay." She leaves, of that I'm positive and I finish my shower quickly. I don't want to keep her waiting.

I walk in with a towel around me, she smirks and her eyes light up. I ignore her for the most part until I have my clothes in my hand and am staring at her. She raises and eyebrow as if she's completely clueless about what I want to ask. "Turn around Bella." She pouts and flops down onto the bed and pulls a pillow over her face so she knows that I know she can't see me. Or at least I think she can't.

I dress then jump on the bed next to her. She chuckles and her arms wrap around my waist. I remove the pillow and her nose touches mine a second after. She's grinning like a mad man as she kisses me chastely.

"You smell really good." I blush when she trails her face up my jaw then my hair. Is it weird? Yes Uncomfortable? Definitely not.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She kisses my shoulder and breathes in slowly, purposely rubbing her nose on my neck. I shudder causing her to chuckle.

-Elsewhere...

I growl, my teeth baring and sharp fangs protruding from my mouth dripping with thick blood. I wrinkle my snout and drag my claws across her back, the thing screams out in agony and her hands claw in the dirt, pulling her bloodied pale body away, digging my nails even deeper into her muscles. She screams again and I bite down on the back of her neck, crushing her spine between my jaws and hearing a satisfying snap when it shatters.

The woman shakes and starts choking on the blood pouring from her mouth before going limp. I smirk and wipe my nose on her, tasting the blood and lapping it hungrily. Tasting the thick substance is like heaven to me, it's so mouth watering.

I catch a whiff of something, my head shoots up and my silver eyes lock onto him it. It's a young one, about two feet tall and tears dropping down his tan face. I glance back at the woman; he sees her body and starts to sob into his hands loudly. I growl. The little boy screams loudly in fright and starts to run off. I snort and pounce, I land on his back, bringing my teeth down on his head and tearing it from his body in one swift movement.

His body drops like a sack and I let his head go, it rolls on the floor blood pouring from it and the base of where it should've been on his body.

The look of the young boys fear etched on his face.

Stupid pitiful human. If it was me I would never have come here. That little boy was an imbecile and deserved what he got. I wipe my paws against my snout and howl, the sound echoing through the dense forest around me. I delight in the feeling and take off running, my paws digging up dirt and the wind rushing passed me.

-Back at the Cullen house...

I freeze, a feeling of dread washes over me. I know something has happened. I pull away From Bella, she looks concerned and I brush it off at the moment as I think about what it could be. Something is out of place and I don't know what it is. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Alice, are you alright?" I nod and lean forward on the bed. I close my eyes. Searching through everything; memories, thoughts, feelings, characters, and the people I've recently met, and I look into their futures.

I gasp.

I can't see Jacob or Leah. Nothing at all, not even the moment that we met. How strange. I wonder why. I'll ask Carlisle or Esme if they'd know something about that. I shudder, something tingles along my spine making my freeze. It creeps up to my shoulder and to my neck. The blackness around me gets frightening and I scream. The thing leaps off and I snap my eyes open to see a very worried Bella sitting in front of me. Not touching me though. Her lips are moving, forming words that I don't catch in the beginning.

"-lright?" I nod and blink a few times.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looks extremely sceptical. "Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what, there wasn't anything."

The rest of her family comes in, Jasper near the door, watching me with curious eyes, and Anna near the back with Emmett. She looks extremely bored. I'm not so sure I feel comfortable with them all in here with me. Everyone is present minus Victoria, that doesn't surprise me. She's hardly ever at home.

Carlisle steps forward. His eyes shining with concern as he observes me. "How do you feel Alice?"

"I'm okay, but I felt something awful. I don't know what it was but I know that it's not going to be nice when it gets here." Anna snickers into her hand and Bella casts her a look. She smiles innocently and twirls her hand through the end of her hair. A knowing smile appears on her face though when Bella looks away.

Emmet moves forward through the family so he can pick me up and twirl me around. "Don't worry short stuff, we'll protect ya." He chuckles then places me back on my feet. An angry Bella pulls me against her. I flinch at the initial harsh contact but soon relax into her rigid body to calm her down.

"Emmett leave your sister alone." Esme reprimands. I snicker when he pouts at his mother.

"That is troubling though Alice, are you sure that's what happened?" Carlisle says. I nod. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Carlisle glances back at Anna who is no longer standing near Jasper but is now perched on Rosalie's shoulders. The blonde looks pissed off to say the least, but Anna doesn't care and holds her older sister tighter around the neck.

"Anna?" Carlisle questions, "Would you mind getting off of Rosalie." She shrugs and jumps down, blurring in front of Jasper. "Thank you." Rosalie glares at the back of her head and I can easily picture the things running through her mind involving the much shorter girl. Carlisle coughs, getting Rosalie's attention back on him instead of her sister's head. "Now Anna did you experience anything like Alice did?" She shrugs.

"Probably, but I didn't find it scary or frightening, all I could sense was power. And lots of it, and the thing is pretty pissed off. I couldn't see who or what it was though. And that is really pissing me off." A wave of calm washes over me and I see Anna relax. I peer up at Bella who is considerably calmer herself.

"Jasper can control people's emotions." Bella explains. I can't remember if she had already told me, but the explanation was indeed welcome. I nod, okay then. But I guess it's going to take a little while to get used to. There really is no privacy in this house is there. Now I think Edward does something, can't quite-

Carlisle interrupts before I can say anything back to Bella or continue my thoughts, "Why don't we take this out of Bella and Alice's bedroom and regroup in the family room?" Everyone agrees and blurs out of the room. I smile slightly.

"That looked kind of cool." Bella chuckles and takes my hand.

"Do you mind?" I shake my head.

"Nope." She lifts me up and blurs downstairs to the family room. They're all there and seated. Edward is sitting with Jasper on the loveseat, Rosalie and Emmet are sitting on a small chair, with Rosalie perched in Emmett's lap. Anna is sitting on a stool at the table off in the corner, far away from us with her eyes glazed over. Esme is standing with Carlisle with her arm around his waist as he watches us sit down.

Anna chuckles to herself and runs her hand through her long silver hair. Edward looks over to her, smirk on his face. "Now now, you shouldn't be thinking of that." She sticks her middle finger up at him and crosses her legs. "Well that's just rude." Emmet chuckles and Jasper hides his snicker at Edwards look.

"Come now children, stop being so...so _you_ at the moment." They all stare at him for about a second before they laugh, even Edward which surprises me. I stare in mild amusement until they calm down. Esme frowns at them but doesn't say anything.

"Good one Carlisle, very good." Emmet wipes a tear from under his eye even though there isn't one there.

"Stop it." He nods and the rest of them calm down. Okay I'm officially more confused than a child looking at a vegetable for the first time. I shake my head, nope that was awful, never thinking that again. Edward chuckles and I raise an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head and looks back to his father, awaiting something.

"Now that you've settled let's get started." I lean back into Bella then, her strong arms wrap around my stomach and I smile slightly. Emmet from the corner of my, is grinning. Yep he's definitely childish. "Anna are you certain that you don't know what it is, not even an idea of what it could be." She shrugs and recrosses her legs so they cross at the ankles this time.

"As I said I don't know, but I could tell it's probably big, bigger than those wolves down at the reservation. They'll be ants compared to it."

"How did you manage to get that, all I got was a damn feeling." She grins at my remark.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you sweetheart. I'm bound to be better at it than you." She smiles sweetly then looks at Jasper again, I can feel he's trying to force guilt onto her. I feel it to and it also makes me sad. She just chuckles at his attempts.

Bella hisses at Jasper angrily when she sees me upset. "Quit it." He does, and relaxes back into his seat with Edward. Bella kisses the top of my head lovingly to make me feel better.

"Well then we need to find out what it is." Emmet declares with confidence. "We'd kick his ass." Rosalie whacks the back of his head. He whines as he rubs the sore spot. "What was that for babe?"

"For being an idiot." She replies bluntly. "You'd never stand a chance against it if this thing is as powerful as they're saying it is." She sighs at the end.

"Yeah, fine. No kicking ass yet." He's disappointed.

I smirk, he would be upset about not being able to fight. Even if this fight would get him killed. Edward looks at me, a frown on his face. Jasper touches his arm and he retracts back in his chair. Well that was unnecessary. He smirks at me.

"What should we do then, keep our eyes out for something, even ask the wolves on the reservation to also keep an eye on things. If anyone trespasses on their land they should tell us." Carlisle nods.

"I'll call them in a minute then, but for now just do what you'd normally do, and don't forget about school." I shudder. I hate school, there is no way I'm going there, nuh uh not a freaking chance. Edward chuckles.

"It's not optional Alice, we all have to attend." A blur of red runs passed and sits down next to Anna. She's grinning like crazy and her golden orbs are sparkling.

"Where have you been?" Esme asks. Victoria shrugs, trying to appear less suspicious.

"Okay fine, if you really want to know I was with Leah." Jasper and Edward smile, Emmet smirks and starts to snicker, Rosalie doesn't look bothered neither does Anna. I'm happy for them. But Bella's reaction isn't very good, she tenses behind me the moment those words leave Victoria's lips. Jasper also goes still as a statue and looks at Bella, wave after wave of this calm feeling heads our way, and it barely affects the brooding vampire.

"Bella don't start this again." Esme says to her, motherly tone in her voice.

"Why not?" She argues.

Esme frowns at her daughter and steps forward so that she's leaning on the back of the sofa. "Because Victoria is your sister, and you love her and want her to be happy. And it shouldn't matter if her mate is a werewolf, vampire or a human, you should be happy for her and that she's found her mate." Esme says; finality in her voice that leaves no room for argument. "Say you're sorry for your behaviour and next time you need to think things through before you speak them young lady." Bella avoids her eyes and looks at Victoria who is smirking at her.

"I'm sorry Victoria." Esme hardens her gaze. "And I won't say anything negative about you to for a while." Esme sighs.

"I guess that's a good as we're going to get." Victoria says with a faux glare.

Carlisle chuckles at us and comes in-between to intervene. "That's enough, now everyone go back to what they were doing." He pauses, and stuffs his hands in his pockets "Need I remind you that school starts in a few days and I have to go back to work tomorrow. So I won't be here if you need me, but I'll have my phone with me at all times if something should happen." He looks at Bella. "I want to have a word with you in my office. Come on" I climb off Bella so she can follow him. She kisses me softly before blurring out of the room to his office.

Edward leaves then, running out of the front door. "See you later guys, I have to go and deal with broody number one" Jasper smiles at me then follows after him. Anna stands up and groans, her arms stretched above her head. "Well since this is over I'm going out. Try not to miss me too much." She blows us all a kiss then exits the house, going off somewhere to do god knows what.

I look over at the only other couple left in the room. Rosalie kisses Emmett's cheek and surprisingly joins me on the sofa. She crosses her legs and smiles. "Hello." I arch an eyebrow.

"Hi." She chuckles at my nervousness.

"Take a walk with me." I nod and she takes my hand in hers, she leads me through the large house then outside and into the woods.

Now isn't this how every horror move victim dies, following someone into the woods only to be hacked, bitten or buried alive. This is going to be fun.

"How are you doing Alice?" I shrug. Why does everyone always ask me that, I'm not that easily breakable. I hop over a bunch of branches and land on my feet the other side, dirt covering my shoes and the bottom of my trousers. "I know you're probably getting a bit robotic with the answer to that question but I don't mean it as of this moment. I mean since we found you and took you away from the disgusting place. What's it's like for you to adjust our life, how we live even, where we live." I smile slightly at the small speech.

I sigh. "I have my moments, not all of them good, and sometimes at night when I sleep I can't help but remember what happened to me. What those awful men did to me." She encourages me to continue when I pause "I'm trying to hide it from them though, I don't want them to see me as someone who they need to protect all the time. Especially Bella. But I try my best, and I think I'm getting good at it." She shakes her head at me and puts an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't do that to yourself Alice. If your upset express it, if you want to punch something because you're so damn angry then go ahead and do it." I chuckle, if I punched a tree I'd probably break my hand and not the tree. I doubt I'd even crack the damn thing, "And if you want to talk to anyone of us, about _anything_, then do Alice. None of us are going to judge you, you're family, whether you like it or not. We couldn't be any happier that you are. You can trust us." I wipe the tear off my cheek and accept her hug when she offers it.

"Thank you Rosalie." She hums.

"Call me Rose." I sniffle and close my eyes. She rubs my back and it comforts me. "And it's okay Alice. Any time." She holds me until I let go a little while later.

I let out a shuddering breath and wipe my face with the hem of my shirt. "Don't be embarrassed, you have no need to be." I smile up at her, she tucks a blonde strand behind her ear and watches me as I calm myself down.

"Is this all you wanted to say to me?"

She shrugs. "Sort of, I also want to find out a bit about you. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you some place where I go to think." She takes off, walking at a human pace so I can keep up.

"When I first saw you at that place Alice, I understood why Bella loved you, and cared for you. Even if it was before you even knew she existed." Oh yeah, Bella probably knew about me through Anna before I was even born. Strange thing that, thinking that you have people knowing your existence before you do. Almost like they're waiting for your arrival, and they know who you are, what your name is and when they're going to meet you.

"Here we are." Rose exclaim.

Holy mother of god this place is beautiful. I didn't even realise that we had climbed up anywhere. But we had, that is weird yet kind of cool, almost like I was on auto pilot. That used to happen back at that asylum, when some people would argue I'd space out while it was happening and come to when they had finished, even if it was a few minutes later.

Were overlooking the forest, I can see the thick fog that sounds the trees below us. The sun is starting to set and it's slowly ducking behind the trees in the horizon.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asks.

"I love it."

"I'm glad, take a seat with me." I join her and dangle my legs over the edge. It's so nice up here, away from everyone and everything. Rosalie smiles, it looks dazzling on her beautiful face. "Thanks for coming up here with me, you didn't have to if you didn't want to but I'm glad you chose to come with me. It gives us some time to bond away from my hectic family, and their tendencies to be loud and sometimes annoying." I chuckle. "it maybe be amusing to you but I've lived with them for decades."

"Okay that's got to be a bit rough some times."

"Yeah it does, but I love them." I swing my legs and my heels hit against the rock in a repetitive rhythm. "Do you have any family?"

"Shouldn't you know that."

"Not really, Bella doesn't usually talk to us about you, not things like that. It's usually just about how amazing you are, or how beautiful you are." I blush, Rosalie smiles at. "So no, I don't know who your family are, or if you even have any."

I smile sadly, thinking about them, how they left me there, and let those men take me. Sometimes I hate them for it, but others I wonder if I was in their position, and if things my daughter was seeing kept happening would I do the same thing? I doubt it, but it crosses my mind every now and then.

"I have a mother and father, both were strict towards me, they didn't like me doing anything and often kept me in my room to try to see if the bad thing would stop happening. I also have a little sister, her name's Cynthia. She has got to be the cheekiest person I have ever known, loves to prank people, but sometimes they can go too far. She loves games. She loves to do my hair, I used t have it long, passed my shoulder. She would braid in the morning before school." I smile. It's nice to think about her, to remember my sister as I knew her. Not what I'm assuming my parents have told her about me since I've been gone. I wonder if they even told her what they've done to me, how broken they made me when they threw me away.

"Don't cry Alice." Rosalie moves so she's sitting closer and rests her arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

She chuckles. "Don't be stupid you silly human. You have no need to be."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to promise anything." I feel something coming towards and look backwards over my shoulder to the trees about ten metres away. Bella appears, staring at Rosalie since her arm is on my shoulder. She takes it off and stands up tall, "Hello Bella, how did your talk with Carlisle go."

She smiles, and puts her hands in her pocket. "It went okay, I got a good talking to that's for sure. I was told how bad my behaviour was and to work on it, and to no get so jealous when it comes to Alice." I smile and run over to her, hugging her immediately. "It's good to see you to." She kisses the top of my head.

I pull away to face the blonde. I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "Don't, it's fine. I'll leave now, I have a strong feeling Emmett done something stupid and needs me." She smiles before departing, blurring off into the trees stirring up leaves and dirt in her wake.

Bella hug me from behind and walks forward to the sheer drop. I look down and my stomach drops. I never realized that it was this high. "Don't be afraid my dear Alice. I'm not going to let go of you. Never." I smile and turn over into her arms. I seek out her lips and kiss her deeply, her lips parting eagerly and she strokes her tongue against mine. I groan and tighten my grip on her.

I have large smile on my face when we pull apart from one another, so does she and she looks absolutely stunning.

"You're so beautiful Alice." She kisses the tip of my nose.

"Thank you." She closes her eyes, thinking about something, her eyes move under her eyes lids. She reopens them, they're gleaming.

"Do you trust me?" I nod. "Hold on tight Alice. With that she spins around and launches us off the cliff. The smile on her face knows she's not going to let harm come to me, and I believe her. With all my heart and soul.

The wind hurts my ears and I can see the ground approaching impossibly fast. I close my eyes and hug her as tight as I possibly can.

"I trust you Bella."

**Sorry again for the wait, but does it make up for it? Finally some family bonding time, I know it was with Rosalie, but she will have time to bond with them all, get to know them a little better, maybe not Edward yet though, he's still a bit on edge at the moment being around her. **

**Reviews are very welcome, and thanks so much to those who have read this chapter and the ones before. I hope that you liked it, and I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one has.**

**Lia :D**


End file.
